TDA Mole
by katherined
Summary: The game of the Mole TDI Style. Rated k plus for language.
1. Intro and Players

Yo, we are coming to you live from the set of Total Drama Action. I'm your host Chris Maclean and we are going to have a brand new, wicked game show. Here's the story, 12 teens will come here and work together to hopefully win up to half a million dollars. But one of them will be here just to sabotage? That person is The Mole. The rest of the players and you must figure out who The Mole is. The player who figure out who it is and does the best job tracking and remember their movements wins the money.

Can you figure out? WHO IS THE MOLE?

Is it:

Bridgette? The surfer chick?

Courtney? The over-achieving, type A perfectionist?

DJ? The kind-hearted brick house?

Duncan? The juvenile delinquent?

Eva? The violent rage-a-holic?

Geoff? The fun loving party guy?

Gwen? The Lonely Goth girl?

Harold? The geek?

Heather? The queen bee?

Izzy? The teen psycho?

Justin? The Model?

Or Trent? The cool musician?

Who Is the Mole?


	2. Episode 1: Let the Deceiving Begin

Episode 1: Let the Deceiving Begin

All the players came to the set at 8:30 pm, and right now standing at the base of the cliff.

Chris Enters. "Welcome players, good to see you again. Alright you guys know why you're here. You guys have to figure out who is the saboteur among you."

Heather:_ There is no why I can't loose. I got this game in the bag._

"As you are all aware, the Mole is already starting to deceive you guys," Chris continued, "I want to know, right now, who you guys think is The Mole. Base on 1st impressions, which do you guys think is the mole."

Chris passed everyone a piece of paper and a pen. Everyone start to write down a name. As soon as everyone was done Chris tallied the votes.

"So the player you guys suspected was…………... Izzy!"

Izzy: "_Wow! I cannot believe I made that kind of impression already."_

"Izzy, why don't you come and stand right next to me." Issy walks over the Chris. "All right", Chris continued, "Izzy is going to make all the decisions for you tonight, including tonight's challenge."

Justin: _"I really do think she's the Mole, just because she's crazy."_

"Most of you remember this cliff, right? At the edge of the cliff there's a money bag. Now some of these bags have real money in it, the rest have fake Mole money. And guess what, you guys will have to jump from the edge of the cliff to get the bags."

Everyone looked at each other shock, confused and angry.

Bridget: _I can't believe it, we're jumping from a cliff, AGAIN! (Season 1 of TDI 1__st__ challenge)_

"For those who grab real money I'll put $5.000 into the pot. Now don't worry, our underpaid interns made sure it's save, (yeah right), but just in case there's a mattress below to cushion your fall. Now who jumps for the real money and who jumps for fake money, that's up to Izzy. Izzy if you will come with me please."

Izzy leaves with Chris to the other side of the cliff. After about 15 minutes Chris called out the 1st jumper, Trent.

Trent:_ Normally I would like to go 1__st__ and get it over with, but with this, there is a good chance you could die._

Trent takes a few steps back, runs to the edge of the cliff, and misses.

"Ok, that confirms it, he's the Mole", cried Eva

"Sorry guys" said Trent

Next up is Bridget, she looked at the bag, ran up, and misses by a centimeter.

DJ: _She looked like she could do it, I was just surprise she couldn't, and it was a little suspicious. _

Next was Geoff.

Geoff:_ I was scared, but I tried to imagine jumping off a skateboard instead of a cliff._

He ran and jumped, and got the bag, but does it have real money or fake money.

Izzy:_ I really didn't like being isolated from the group because they got to know each other better and I miss out on that._

Heather was next. Then it was Justin, then Eva and all three of them got the bags.

Then it's Duncan's turn.

Duncan:_ As soon as got up I thought I have to get this, otherwise I would be a laughing stock in juvie._

Duncan goes and jumps and misses. "Send me back up there that was bull shit!" He yelled, "This close too!"

Duncan:_ So I didn't get the bag and my worst fear came true, what a day._

Courtney's turn.

Courtney:_ When Chris said we had to jump, I'm going "there is no way I could do this"._

Courtney ran, jumped and misses.

"Hopefully there wasn't real money in there" she said. Then Heather said to her, "whatever mole".

Harold was up next. And he missed. Then Gwen went up and got the bag.

Last was DJ.

DJ:_ I have a fear of heights and I was really nervous, but I have to do it for the team._

He jump and got the bag. He returned to the group saying, "There better be money in here". Shortly after that Chris and Issy returned.

"Well I'm glad all of you jumped and you guys only have 6 bags. Time see who got the real money heather you're first".

Heather opened the bag and has fake money.

Then it was Geoff, he got fake money too.

Then it was Gwen's turn and she had real money.

DJ got fake money as well as Justin, but Eva had real money.

"So you guys had two bags, so you guys put $10.000 into the pot."

Trent:_ We only put $10,000 in the pot, that's really disappointing_

"Well, why don't you guys go back to your trailers and get a good night sleep for tomorrow." Said Chris. As the players were just about to leave, Chris stops them. "Almost forgot, you'll going to need these", he held up some book, "These are your journals, they are the only things you can write notes and stuff about who you think the mole is." Every one ran up to him and grabbed one. Each one had a number so they don't get confused one which one is whose.

Journal numbers:

Bridgette~ 05

Courtney~ 03

DJ ~ 12

Duncan~ 02

Eva~ 08

Geoff~ 04

Gwen~ 06

Harold~ 11

Heather~ 07

Izzy~ 09

Justin~ 01

Trent~ 10

As soon as they got to the trailer they keep asking questions about each other and writing down in the journals.

It was about midnight when everyone went to sleep.

At about 7:30 am, Heather, Justin, Gwen, Trent and Harold were awake.

Heather was going through some stuff when Gwen walked in.

"What are you doing"?

"Looking for my brush and my make up kit, not to mention my wig"

"Ok, sorry I asked".

Gwen: _The girl is a train wreck. She was annoying and she's a lying bitch. She is defiantly on the top of my Mole list._

Heather:_ Gwen is on the top of my list or at least I want her gone before me._

At 8:00 am Eva, Izzy, and DJ woke up.

Meanwhile Gwen and Trent went off alone to discuses a coalition.

"I think we would go far if we work together again", said Trent

"I agree."

"So we're partners."

"Yeah".

"So who do you think?"

"It's ether Heather, Eva, or Duncan."

"I think so too."

At 8:30 Am everyone was up and Chris came to tell them about the next Challenge.

"Good morning everyone. Raise and shine". So if everyone will just follow me."

They follow him to a huge library with over 200 books with a table in the middle with 5 books on it.

"Ok guys, I want to know the one person all of you trust."

Duncan:_ What kind of question is that! I don't trust anyone. Well, Except for Courtney._

Geoff spoke out first. "I'm going to have to say Bridget".

"Yeah," Justin called out, "I trust here."

"Same here", shout out Courtney.

"Ok then" Geoff said "Who votes for Bridge"?

Everyone but Duncan and Eva put their hands up.

"By a lot, Bridget, come over here". Said Chris as Bridget walks over.

Bridget: _I really hope I do well for my group, especially if it puts more money in my pot_

"Ok then on to your next challenge," Chris continued. "1st off Bridget, you must pick 3 book markers".

"Ok then" said Bridget as she looks around at the group, "let's have Gwen, Trent and Courtney".

"So the rest of you are the book worms. Bridget will you go and stand over there please?" She went to the far side of the library know she wasn't going to be in the challenge.

"So here's how this challenge works. You see those 5 books on the table. Each one of them is missing a page. Those pages are scattered in other books in the library. Bookworms, what you have to do is open each book, and find the page and hand it to the Book markers. Now there are more pages then you require, so Book markers, you have to find which page goes with which books. For each one you get correct I'll put $5000 into the pot. You guys have 15 minutes, starting, NOW!"

Everyone spread out into the library while Gwen, Trent and Courtney ran to the table. The books were Treasure Island, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Dr. Seuss Cat in the Hat, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe and a Spiderman comic.

DJ: _There were books everywhere__. It's going to take us a while._

Duncan, DJ, Eva and Justin came back with a bunch of pages.

Gwen: _This was going to be hard because we have to find which ones go where._

Meanwhile, Harold and Issy were looking at the same section. When Harold opened a book, he found a folded piece of paper.

Harold unfolded it and laughed.

Izzy looked at him confused, "what is it?"

"Take a look at this." He showed it to her. It was a written note saying 'enjoy yourselves, because one of you is going home – The Mole'.

Izzy began to laugh too, "That's cool"

Justin looked over to them

Justin: _That's not funny_

After about ten minutes and the Book markers have found only the pages for the Spiderman comic and The Cat in The Hat.

Courtney:_ it was really tough because next we got to read to know which pages go where._

Trent looked at the clock. "Hurry! We only have 5 minutes left!

The rest kept bringing more pages to the table until Gwen had enough. "No one bring any more pages! We already have enough to go through!"

Harold: _I thought that was little suspicious when Gwen said that they didn't need anymore pages. Who knows, she might be the mole._

"About a minute left to go", Chris shouted. Everyone looked disappointed. Until Trent shouted, "I found one" and put it with the Narnia one.

"Times up" Chris and Bridget came back to the group. "So you guys have 3 books completed, so that's $15.000 into the pot, brining your total to $35.000."

Courtney:_ I'm really not happy we only put in $35000. We could've have a lot more_

"Now before we go I've got some bad news, one of you has to stay here for the night."

Geoff:_ You got to be kidding man._

"Who is the one? That's up to the one all of you trust. Bridget, pick a person"

Bridget looked around the room with a hopeless look on her face.

Bridget:_ It's hard to choose for all I know I could leave the mole here. _

Bridget cleared her throat. "Chris, I pick myself."

"You want to stay here?"

"Yes".

Geoff: _Wow. I admire Bridge to take on for the team._

"Ok then Bridget, you sleep tight. The rest of you head back to the trailers, it's soon time for the Quiz."

~Quiz time~

"Ok, for all of you at home, here's how the quiz works. There are 10 questions about the mole. The person who gets the most questions wrong will be executed and will leave the game, and they can't come back. EVER!"

Question 1

Is the Mole Male or Female?

A) Male

B) Female

Question 2

When Did the Mole Jumped off the Cliff?

A) 1st

B) 2nd

C) 3rd

D) 4th

E) 5th

F) 6th

G) 7th

H) 8th

I) 9th

J) 10th

K) 11th

L) The Mole didn't jump.

Question 3

In the cliff challenge what was the outcome of the Mole's jump?

A) Grabbed a bag of real money

B) Grabbed a bag of fake money

C) Didn't Grabbed a bag

D) Didn't jump

Question 4

On the Journals, is the Mole's number odd or even?

A) Odd

B) Even

Question 5

What does the Mole wear on his/her head?

A) A Hat

B) A Wig

C) Glasses

D) Piercings

E) Nothing

Question 6

What time did the Mole wake up?

A) 7:30 am

B) 8:00 am

C) 8:30 am

Question 7

In the book challenge, which group was the Mole in?

A) Bookworms

B) Book markers

C) Trust person

Question 8

Does the Mole have a boyfriend/girlfriend in the game?

A) Yes

B) No

Question 9

Did the Mole stay in the Library?

A) Yes

B) No

Question 10

Who is the Mole?

A) Bridgette

B) Courtney

C) DJ

D) Duncan

E) Eva

F) Geoff

G) Gwen

H) Harold

I) Heather

J) Izzy

K) Justin

L) Trent

Everyone but Bridget sat at the awards ceremony stage wondering who's going home.

Chris enters the stage with his blue suit on and stands in front of the TV. "Hey guys, welcome to your 1st Execution. As you can see Bridget isn't here. She's at the library and because she's there and not here, she can't be executed. Having said that let's get started. If the TV screen turns green your safe, if the screen turns red, you've been executed and must leave the game, for good. Gwen, you're first."

*

*

The screen turned green

Trent

*

*

Green

Heather

*

*

Green

DJ

*

*

Green

Justin

*

*

The screen went red.

"Sorry Justin you're gone. Take a walk down the walk of shame and never come back".

Justin got up and started to walk, but turned to wave goodbye.

Justin:_ It's sad to see that I'm the 1__st__ one gone, but good luck to everyone and take that Mole down._

1 down 11 left to go see you next time on the TDA Mole.


	3. Episode 2: Resting on the mountain top

Last time on TDA Mole: The 12 players got together, and jumped off a cliff head first. Trent and Gwen made the 1st coalition, and nothing was quiet in the library. Bridgette received the game's 1st exemption and Justin was the 1st victim of the Mole.

Can you figure out? WHO IS THE MOLE?

Is it:

Bridgette?

Courtney?

DJ?

Duncan?

Eva?

Geoff?

Gwen?

Harold?

Heather?

Izzy?

Justin? EXECUTED!

Or Trent?

Who Is the Mole?

Duncan:_ So the model left 1__st__. I knew he wouldn't go far in the game._

Bridgette: _Thank god, I was save tonight, I just need to get through my 1__st__ execution or keep winning __exemptions to stay._

Heather:_ One loser down, and 11 more to go, this is going to be fun_

It's 5:00 Am and everyone is sleeping. But not for long.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP"!

"Everyone up, out of the trailers and on to the set" Chris yelled in the Megaphone. "I love this job".

Gwen:_ I don't know why Chris is torturing us. But I bet he's enjoying it._

In about 10 minutes everyone was up and out. But the guys look more tired then the girls

"Wow boys, you don't look so good."

Duncan looked up at Chris with a bad attitude. "Harold snored all night."

Harold just looked at him "I keep telling everyone I have a medical condition, gosh!"

"Ok then, it's time to start the next challenge", said Chris

DJ raised his hand. "Excuse me, what about breakfast?"

"Don't worry about that for now, first Bridgette glad to have you back".

"It's great to be back", she replayed

"Anyway, everyone must remember the Awake-A-Thon form season 1, Right?"

Gwen: _How can I forget?_

"You will stay awake for as long as you can. But this time we have a twist, you will do this for money, but some of you may do this for something else. Out of curiosity how many of you want an exemption?"

Immediately everyone's hands went up.

"In this challenge you can divided into two groups, those who want to play for money, they'll play for $50.000 into the pot, others may go for an exemption."

Courtney: _Wow, ether we put $50.000 in the pot, or we will be save in the next execution. This is tough_

"If you want you want to play for the money, you will just have to stay awake longer then the exemption people. However, for those who to play for the exemption, only one of you will have to stay awake longer then everyone."

Everyone was shocked

"That's right, only one of you will get the exemption, but if you do get it, no money will go into the pot. Now, who plays for what, that's up to you". He held up 11 bags. "In these bags are two stones, one is green, the other one is black." He began to pass the bags, "Every one pick a stone, but don't show it to anyone. Those who want to play for the money, pick the green one, for those who want to play for the exemption pick the black one".

Everyone grabbed a stone. "Reveal please".

Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, DJ, and Gwen are going for the money.

While Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Eva, and Izzy are going for the exemption.

"Ok then, let's get this party started, your challenge starts right now." He leaves the players alone.

DJ:_ So what? No breakfast._

6 hours later everyone is still wide awake. Until when they hit the 8 hour mark, Geoff, DJ, Izzy and Courtney drop dead to sleep.

Soon at the 10 hour mark, both Gwen and Trent fell asleep as well as Harold.

Eva: _So only one person left in the money group and 3 people left in the exemption group, I don't think we're going to have any money in this challenge._

Now we're in the 12 hour mark and both Eva and Heather are a sleep. Leaving Bridgett and Duncan to play ether for $50.000 or an exemption.

They looked at each other. Both getting really tired and about to fall over. Duncan was the 1st to say anything, "how you doing?"

"Fine, you?"

"Been better."

Bridgette: _It's a little suspicious to me that Duncan was so tired in the beginning, and then he lasted about 20 hours of staying awake._

Finally at the 20 hour mark Duncan fell asleep.

Chris came back with a blow horn. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP! Everyone instantly woke up. "Ok guys, games over Bridgette wins and $50.00 goes in to the pot making your total now up to $75000.

DJ:_ We got more money oh yeah!_

"So I guess you guys should take this time to rest up for tomorrow's challenge."

~The Next Day~

Duncan and Courtney got up pretty early went off by themselves to plan a coalition of their own.

As soon as they agreed on it they heard a phone ring. It came from a phone behind the girl's trailer. Courtney answered the phone.

"Hey you groovy cats".

"Hello Chris".

"Hoped you had a good night's sleep because it's time to move your buts to set 13 please."

After about 27 minutes later. The cast were on the set of a mountain with a nice pathway to the top.

Chris enters right beside something covered with a sheet. "Hey guys, what up"?

Everyone looked at him in a weird way.

"Anyway, for the starts of today's challenge we need to divide you guys up, 9 who like to explore, and 2 for you who look at life as in up hill battle".

Gwen was the 1st to put her hand up. "I'll be a two."

"I guess I'll go with her" said Trent

Duncan:_ I wonder why Gwen's hand goes up 1__st__ for everything?_

Chris continued, "Today's mission is called race to the summit, simple as that, Gwen and Trent you two will have to get to the top in one of these."

He lifted the sheet to revile, a 2 seat bicycle.

Gwen:_ How cute._

"The other nine of you will be riding one of those."

He pointed to a gondola lift behind him.

When Gwen saw it, "You've got to be kidding me!"

All Trent could say was, "No Way".

Chris continued, "Yeah, it takes about 10 minutes. Now if you guys beat the up hill team I'll add $35.000 into the pot, but as usual, there's a twist. You'll have to earn your tickets to ride it. Over there on set 25 is an old house, in that house is your tickets, you'll have to go in and search for them, but be careful, it's rigged with a few surprises, however if Gwen and Trent beat you to the top, no money will added to the pot and they both get en exemption."

Gwen:_ I'll feel bad if we don't get the money, but for a chance for the exemption. That I can deal with._

"Ok guys, on your mark, get set, GO!"

Everyone immediately ran off to their destination.

Gwen and Trent got onto the bike and started to pedal, it looks like their going to go far.

Meanwhile the explorers got to the house. They all went inside, but the door shut right behind them.

Harold tried to open the door. "It's locked".

"Great now what" cried Eva.

"Maybe we have to get the tickets to open the door" suggested Bridget.

"Ok", said Duncan, "Let's split up and-"

"No way we're splitting up", shouted Courtney, "It will give the mole a golden opportunity to sabotage."

"She's right" said Harold, "We should just divide ourselves into groups."

"Ok"

Meanwhile Gwen and Trent was about 1/3 up the mountain, until…

"The Chain Broke!" cried Gwen.

Trent bent done to fix it, "that should do it."

They got back on the bike and the chain broke again.

And again.

And again.

Gwen:_ Every time we get going the chain falls off._

And again, till Gwen finally said, "Let's just run".

"Ok"

Trent:_ I don't care if we had to put the bike on our backs, we are going to get those exemptions, so at least Gwen can still be in this._

Meanwhile somewhere in the house, Bridget and Geoff look everywhere in the kitchen.

Bridget looked around the room, "Are you sure we looked everywhere?"

Geoff looked at her, "yeah I'm sure."

"Lets look one more time".

"We looked 15 times already"

"But, just one more."

"Come on!"

Across the Hall Eva and DJ are looking in the living room

DJ was searching a cabinet when he asked Eva if she found anything yet.

"No" she replied.

He continued searching when he found a bottom, "Hmmm I wonder what this does?"

He pushed it and a trap door under Eva open, "DDDDDDDDDDDJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ"!!!!!!!

"Eva?" he looked to see no one there.

Eva fell in the basement.

~1 minute earlier, Heather, Duncan and Courtney were looking in the basement.

"Found any thing?" asked Courtney.

"How can we find anything, if we can't see anything!" said Duncan

"Yeah it will be a lot easier if we had a light." Said Courtney.

"People how about we keep the chattering to a minimum and keep looking." said Heather.

"We can hardly see a thing" yelled Duncan

"Hey does anyone else here that?" said Courtney nervously.

They kept quite for a bit to hear a faint yell.

THUMP!

At the top of the basement was a light from the trapdoor and on top of Heather was Eva.

"Get off of me"!

"Sorry".

"Look on the BRIGHT side, we got some light now", said Duncan.

Meanwhile in the Attic Izzy and Harold were looking all over.

"Found them, yet?" Harold asked.

"No, but check this out." Izzy held up a skull.

"Cool, but right now we need to look for the tickets."

They kept searching until Izzy shouts "I found some tickets."

"Really let me see."

She handed them to him.

"These aren't the gondola tickets! These are Titanic tickets!"

"Oh, sorry."

Harold:_ Izzy right now one of my top suspicions to the mole. Compared what she did during the last challenges she mess up a lot._

Meanwhile back on the mountain Gwen and Trent are 2/3 up and pushing the bike.

'This is so frustrating!" Gwen yelled.

"I know but we have to keep moving." Said Trent

All of a sudden they both spot Chris with a table with glasses of Lemonade and a Taxi cab behind him.

"Hey you two come in and sit down for a bit". He said to them.

Trent:_ I did not expect to see Chris up here, what is he up to?_

Both Gwen and Trent sat down and drank the Lemonade.

"I have an offer for you two, you can ether continue on the bike or you can take the cab to the top, but it will cost you $5000 from the pot."

"NO DEAL" the both yelled together and got right back on the trail.

Gwen:_ I really don't want to be revolt, I just you to leave me alone Chris and let me get back on this stupid mission._

Meanwhile in the house, Geoff and Bridgette came back to the door they came from.

"I still say we should keep looking in there" Bridget yelled.

"We're not going to get anywhere if we keep looking in on room", said Geoff

"UUURRRRRRGGGGG"!

Bridget banged on a flower point and broke it, and the gondola tickets were there. They picked them up and the door opened.

"We got them"

Bridget:_ They were under our noses this whole time! Ok, ether the mole is really good, or they're just sitting back and laughing_

Soon everyone in the house was leaving and head to the gondola station. And after 15 minutes made it to the finish line with Chris, Gwen and Trent waiting for them.

"Sorry guys, but as you can see Gwen and Trent made it here before you so no money goes into the pot and they both earned an exemption."

Bridgette:_ $35.000, out the window and making our chances of being executed a lot greater._

"Ok guys time to pack it in and take the Quiz."

~Quiz time~

"Ok, for all of you at home, here's how the quiz works. There are 10 questions about the mole. The person who gets the most questions wrong will be executed and will leave the game, and they can't come back. EVER!"

Question 1

Is the Mole Male or Female?

A) Male

B) Female

Question 2

In the Big Sleep Challenge what did the Mole play for?

A) Money

B) Exemption

Question 3

How long did the Mole stay awake for?

A) 8 hours

B) 10 hours

C) 12 hours

D) 20 hours

E) The mole didn't fall asleep

Question 4

Does the Mole have a medical condition?

A) Yes

B) No

Question 5

Did the Mole Answer the phone?

A) Yes

B) No

Question 6

In Race to the summit what group was the Mole in?

A) Explorers

B) Up hill Battle

Question7

What room in the house did the mole search in?

A) Kitchen

B) Living room

C) Basement

D) Attic

E) The Mole wasn't in the house

Question 8

Did the Mole find Titanic tickets?

A) Yes

B) No

Question 9

Did the Mole win an exemption?

A) Yes

B) No

Question 10

Who is the Mole?

A) Bridgette

B) Courtney

C) DJ

D) Duncan

E) Eva

F) Geoff

G) Gwen

H) Harold

I) Heather

J) Izzy

K) Trent

Soon after the quiz was done, everyone sat down the stage while Chris enters the stage and stands in front of the TV. "Ok people, here we go again. Remember the TV screen turns green you're safe, if the screen turns red, you've been executed and must leave the game, for good. The first name I'm going to call out is Izzy."

*

*  
*

Green

Courtney

*

*  
*

Green

Geoff

*

*  
*

Green

Duncan

*

*  
*

Green

Eva

*

*  
*

Red

"No Way!" she yelled

"Way, time to go Eva".

She got up, kicked Chris, picked up her bag and left.

Eva:_ Looks like the Mole got me, I'm just glad I wasn't the 1__st__ one gone, but in the end the Mole will go down._

2 down 10 left to go see you next time on the TDA Mole.


	4. Episode 3: How do you Trust a Traitor

Last time on TDA Mole: The remaining 11 players got an early morning start in earning more money. During the Awake-A-Thon everyone was dropping down left and right, till Bridget was the only one to stay awake and add $50.000 into the pot. Next they had to go to a creepy old house, for nothing while Gwen and Trent earned an exemption, and rage-a-holic Eva became the moles 2nd victim.

Can you figure out? WHO IS THE MOLE?

Is it:

Bridgette?

Courtney?

DJ?

Duncan?

Eva? EXECUTED!

Geoff?

Gwen?

Harold?

Heather?

Izzy?

Justin? EXECUTED!

Or Trent?

Who Is the Mole?

DJ:_ Well, that takes her off my list of suspects_

Harold:_ Eva's gone! Wow, that happened fast._

Courtney:_ I was this close to suspecting her too. Oh well._

It's 8 in the morning and everyone is up and ready for the next challenge. Chris told them to meet me on the cliff.

"Ok guys, good morning".

"So what insane torture you got for us this time?" Duncan asked.

"All in good time. To start off with, you guys made it through 4 challenges, and 2 executions, but for some of you, you're not getting along with each other. So this challenge is going to be about trust. I need you to split into two groups, 5 can't trust players and 5 trust blindly players."

The can't trust players are Heather, Duncan, Harold, Gwen and Courtney

While Geoff, Bridget, Trent, Izzy, and DJ are the Trust blindly group.

"Now I need you to divide into groups of two one with can't trust and the other with a trust blindly person".

So the groups were:

Gwen and Trent

Courtney and Bridget

Duncan and Geoff

Heather and DJ

And Harold and Izzy

Harold:_ Why am I always with Izzy! Is this a way for her to put the blame on me if something bad happens! What a mole, Gosh!_

"This challenge is called remember the sleigh ride. One at a time, one group will go on a sled and go down the hill. Trust blindly you'll sit up in the front, and you guys are going to be blindfolded."

Everyone gasp.

"Can't trust players will be seated behind them. You'll be shouting out directions to make sure you don't die. On the way down, there will be 9 pictures of letters the back people will say them to the blindfolded players, and they will have to pay close attention to them and remember them because when you reach the bottom, you see that figure down there?"

Everyone looked down and saw that familiar buff guy with an attitude.

Heather:_ Oh, No!_

Gwen:_ You've got to be kidding me!_

Duncan:_ That's impossible!_

DJ: _Not him!_

"Yep, Chief is back. Anyway, back to me! When you get down to the bottom the blind folded person will say the letters to chief, for each one you get right, we'll add $2.000 into the pot. The one catch…"

"There's always a catch," said Heather

"You see the line at the bottom? That's the finish line and once you cross it, you can't talk to each other until you say the letters. Let's see Duncan and Geoff your first."

They got set on the sled with Geoff blindfolded. "and go!" said Chris as he pushed the sled.

"Left, Right" Duncan was shouting at Geoff. "L, keep going, T, Left, H, A, Right, O, come on, E, D, R," they almost at the finish line, "G", they past the line.

"What"?

"Slow down!"

They came to a slow stop, Geoff took off the blindfold and went to chief.

Geoff: _I was freaking out, standing in front of chief._

Geoff started listing the letters. "L, T, H, A, O, E, D, R, ummm."

Geoff: _I couldn't tell what he said last, so I just guess._

"C"

Chief cleared his throat, "L correct, T correct, H correct, A correct, O correct, E correct, D correct, R correct, C incorrect."

"Ah man!" Duncan groaned

"Well at least we made $16.000" said Geoff.

Next it was Gwen and Trent.

As soon as they started Gwen began to call out the letters. "L, T, H…."

Trent:_ I was scared, I was afraid I could fly off the sled at anytime._

"Start slowing down, R, and G."

They cross the finish line and Trent makes his way to chief. "L, T, H, A, O, E, D, R, G".

"You got all of them right, so you get $18.000."

'We did it" said Gwen as she high five her partner.

"Yay"

They went on the side and joined Geoff and Duncan

Then it was Izzy and Harold.

"Ok then L, T, H" Harold started…."R, D" Then they cross the finish line. "G"

Izzy took off the blindfold and went to chief. "Hi there chiefy"

He just groans and gave her a mean look.

"Ok then, the letters are, A B C D E F G H I J K…."

The group on the side looked at each other with weird looks.

Duncan: _everyone knew instantly that she is going to get zero letters correct, and it is really __suspicious__._

Gwen:_ If Izzy really is the mole, she's doing a good job. _

"….X Y Z"

Chief looked at her, "Ok you got the letters and alot more, but they were out of order, so no money for you, now take insane head and body and GO WAIT OVER THERE!"

Courtney and Bridget are next.

"Ok, Bridget, L, T, H, A, O, E, R, D, G. Slow down"

They made it to the finish line. And Bridget went over to Chief.

"Ok chief. Umm L, T, H, O, A, E, R, D, G"

"You just got O and A mix up, but you got $14.000.

Courtney and Bridget went over to the group.

"So all that's left is DJ and Heather," Courtney commented.

"DJ's blindfolded," Duncan realized

"Oh, no, Heather's running the show." said Gwen.

With that Heather and DJ were off.

She started off fast "L, so that was L,"

"Again?"

"T, A, O, E, R, D, G".

As soon as they were down, DJ walked nervously to chief.

He began to speak, "so the Letters are L, L, T, A, O, E, R, and D."

"You only got ONE RIGHT!" Chief yelled so hard and loud he nearly blew DJ over.

He and Heather went over to the group.

Duncan:_ Every one knew it was impossible to get one out of nine letters_

"Dude, why did you say L twice?" asked Geoff

"I heard it twice" DJ answered

Everyone then looked at Heather in a mean way. Then Chris came down and stood beside Chief. "So you guys came through and got down here safely, you manage to get some letters right which could've win $50.000, but we have a problem."

Bridget: _Oh great what did we do now?_

"The problem was mostly Duncan and Geoff, and Izzy and Harold, you guys continued to talk when you guys were at the finish line, so guess what, because of that you earned $0, not that Izzy and Harold earned that already."

Geoff:_ I was unaware that we broke the rules, I mean it sucks._

Bridget: _I don't think Geoff and Duncan did it on purpose, but you'll never know._

"So you guys only earned $34.000 bringing your total to $109.000, now go over to the craft services tent for some of chief famous food, enjoy."

Chief laugh evilly, and everyone else looked nervous.

Soon after lunch, almost everyone left to go puke. Then before dinner Chris came to the tent to talk to the players.

"Hey guys, I wanna make a deal with you."

Izzy:_ Oh is this going to be another challenge, I LOVE challenges._

"There going to be another challenge tonight, but some of you may not want to participate in it."

"What do you mean?" asked Heather

"Well, if you want to participate in the challenge and succeed, you'll put $20.000 each into the pot. But if you don't want to participate, then you'll have a chance get an exemption. I give you till after dinner to decide. Meet me on set 55 with your decision."

After a disgusting dinner the players went to set 55 with Chris waiting for them.

"So if anyone wants a chance for the exemption raise their hand."

Only Heather, Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, Geoff, Izzy, and Trent raised their hands.

"Oh, no, no, no, no way too many people, um DJ pick only three people for exemption.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because I said so."

"Ok then, let's have Geoff, Courtney and Izzy."

Duncan:_ I was surprise he picked those three, I mean Gwen and Trent already won exemptions and heather is as mean as a dog with rabies, but why didn't you pick me!_

"Then you three stay here the rest of you follow me."

They follow him to a room with a door leading into an unknown room.

"Behind this door is a maze, basic rules one of you goes in at a time and has to get out of the maze. For each one who does, I'll add $20.000 to the pot. Be careful though chief is inside with a paintball gun and if you get hit, then you're out of the challenge. When you hear the bell you guys can start going in."

He makes his way over to the other group.

"The people down below will be in a maze soon. You guys have to pick two people, and you better hope they get out of the maze, cause if they do, you'll get an exemption. So pick your people."

Courtney was 1st. "I choose Duncan, and DJ"

Geoff's turn "Well, I choose Bridget and Gwen."

Finally Izzy's pick. "I choose Trent and Harold"

"Then let the challenge begin." DING!!

1st off was DJ.

DJ:_ I didn't know where to go or what to do. _

He ran back, forth, left, right, and as he turned he met up with chief.

"This is for last season." And shot the paintball at DJ.

Next was Gwen.

Gwen: _I wasn't worry, I knew the fact in every maze game the exit is always on the opposite end of the entrance. _

She ran mostly straight anyway she can and finally made it out.

Then it was Trent's turn. The way he did it ended up running around in a circle till Chief caught him. Heather didn't have that much luck ether.

Soon Harold was up.

Harold:_ I knew how to get through mazes pretty fast._

He turned a few corners and found himself face to face with chief.

Harold:_ Only, I never had anyone running after me._

He tries to out run chief, but unfortunately he fell down and chief caught him.

Next is Bridget and she an easier time and got through the maze. As well as Duncan.

Everyone met after the maze to hear the results. "Well guys since only three of you actually made it out, that means you earn $60.000 to the pot making it now $169.000. Also Geoff, because both Gwen and Bridget made it out of the maze, you earned the exemption. Now guys return to the trailers, it time for the Quiz."

~Quiz time~

"Ok, for all of you at home, here's how the quiz works. There are 10 questions about the mole. The person who gets the most questions wrong will be executed and will leave the game, and they can't come back. EVER!"

Question 1

Is the Mole Male or Female?

A) Male

B) Female

Question 2

In remember the sleigh ride challenge what group was the Mole in?

A) Can't trust group

B) Trust blindly group.

Question 3

When did the Mole go down the sled?

A) 1st

B) 2nd

C) 3rd

D) 4th

E) 5th

Question 4

Who was the Mole partnered with in the sled challenge?

A) Bridgette

B) Courtney

C) DJ

D) Duncan

E) Geoff

F) Gwen

G) Harold

H) Heather

I) Izzy

J) Trent

Question 5

How much money did the Mole earn in the sled challenge?

A) $0

B) $2.000

C) $16.000

D) $18.000

Question 6

In the Maze challenge what group was the Mole in?

A) Maze group

B) Exemption group

Question7

Did the Mole put his/her hand up for an exemption?

A) Yes

B) No

Question 8

Did the Mole come out of the Maze?

A) Yes

B) No

C) The Mole didn't go in the Maze

Question 9

Did the Mole win an exemption?

A) Yes

B) No

Question 10

Who is the Mole?

A) Bridgette

B) Courtney

C) DJ

D) Duncan

E) Geoff

F) Gwen

G) Harold

H) Heather

I) Izzy

J) Trent

After that, everyone went to the usual spot, waiting anxiously for the results. Then Chris showed up standing right beside the screen. "Well here we are again, for the third time, let's see whose going be victim number 3. So when the TV screen turns green you're safe, and when the screen turns red, you've been executed and must leave the game. Let's start with Heather."

*

*

*

Green

DJ

*

*

Red

"Oh, man."

"DJ, it's time to go."

As DJ walks off, he passes Chief laughing evilly at him.

DJ:_ I'm not too sure if it was my fault of chiefs fault I'm leaving, but matters is that I'm going._

3 down 9 left to go see you next time on the TDA Mole.


	5. Episode 4: Are we having Fun yet?

**This Episode of TDA Mole contains scenes extreme stunts preformed by animated teens. Do not try any of this at home. Seriously, you can get pretty messed up.**

* * *

Last time on TDA Mole: The player's ability to trust each other was put to the test. A journey going down a hill blindfolded, increase the player's suspicions. Meanwhile in maze game, a lot of people were hit with paintballs, and not a lot of money was raised ether. But, in the end, it was DJ who became the Mole's 3rd victim.

Can you figure out? WHO IS THE MOLE?

Is it:

Bridgette?

Courtney?

DJ? EXECUTED!

Duncan?

Eva? EXECUTED!

Geoff?

_Gwen? _

_Harold? _

_H__eather? _

Izzy?

Justin? EXECUTED!

Or Trent?

Who Is the Mole?

Trent:_ Man, Now DJ is gone! This mole must be really good._

Courtney: _I knew he wouldn't make it far. He's just too nice. In this game, you got to play dirty and hard._

Geoff:_ Gonna miss you man_

The time is at 2:30 am and everyone is sleeping peacefully. But a group of man dress in black went towards the girl's trailer and open the door.

The time is now 7:30 am and everyone is starting to get out of the trailers. All of the boys were out first. Trent waited just outside the girl's door.

"What are you doing," asked Harold.

"Waiting for Gwen," Trent answered.

"That figures," Duncan comment

Duncan: _Those two are like milk and cookies. So ridiculous_

The door from the girl's trailer opened and slammed Trent in the face, every girl except Gwen came out.

"Hey, Trent," said Bridget, "Have you seen Gwen?"

"No, why?"

"Cause when we woke up, she wasn't in her bed, so we thought she would be with you," said Izzy.

"Ether that or she's just touching up her ugly face," said Heather. Then suddenly in a puff a smoke appear Chris.

"Hello groovy cats. Trent, got a phone call for you." Chris passes a phone to him.

"Hello"

"T...Trent…"

"Gwen! What happened! where are you?"

"I...I don't know….A bunch of punks…dragged me in the middle of the night and dragged me….in a cell….I don't know…..where I am and………" the phone went dead.

"GWEN!"

"Sorry Trent," Chris said as he takes the phone back, "But that's all the time you have. As you all probably guess, Gwen is being locked up somewhere in the set area. Your challenge is to find her and set her free. If you do it under two and a half hours you'll put $50.000 into the pot. I need you to divide your selves into 2 groups. Two who isn't afraid of heights, and 6 runners."

Heather: _Great! It's another challenge, and it involve weird goth girl too._

"I'm afraid of heights," Izzy pointed out.

"I'm not afraid" said Heather

"I'll come with you then," said Courtney.

"Now that that's settled," Chris continued, "Heather and Courtney, you'll be looking for her in a helicopter, and the runners will be looking on the ground. You all will get phones so you can communicate with each other. Now you five can split up and go search in the different areas, but you only get two phones, and in the end you'll all have to be in the area in order to free Gwen. Now then, on the helicopter there are 3 keys, one of those keys will unlock her cell, another one will unlock her chains, and the other one will be completely useless. Speaking of Gwen, we'll give 30 seconds to talk with her."

He hands the phone back to Trent.

"Someone, be ready to write stuff down." Harold said, and Bridget got some paper and pen.

"Hello."

"Gwen, quick, Give us some clues to where you are".

"Um... I see a wall, and a medieval base tower. I can't see anything beyond the wall, but I can see some mountains in the background and….."

"Times up," shouted Chris as he takes back the phone. "Ok guys, get to it cause your two and half hours start, NOW!" everyone starts running. "Oh wait almost forgot." Chris said causing everyone to halt. "You guys can use the phone to talk to Gwen again, but it will only be for 30 seconds and it will cost you $2.000 out of the current pot. Also if you don't get there on time, no money will be added to the pot and Gwen gets herself an exemption." Everyone stood there in a gasp. "Well, what you waiting for? The clock is ticking". Everyone ran.

The group got together 1st to discuss what to do.

"Obesley, she's in a castle," said Harold.

"So you guys go look for a castle from the sky," said Geoff, "and we look for a way from the ground."

Heather and Courtney ran to helicopter.

Courtney:_ Wow, this the first time I've ever ride in one of these. If we weren't in a challenge, this would be pretty cool._

Meanwhile on the ground, the runners discus a unique stagey.

"What if we split up, we can cover more ground that way," said Harold

Duncan replied, "As much it hates me to say it, Harold's got a point."

"Besides we have two phones", comment Bridget, "we can talk to each other."

"So I'll go with Bridget and Duncan," said Geoff.

"Guess that means that the rest of us are a team then," said Trent.

"Let's get going."

So runner group 1 is Geoff, Bridget and Duncan.

And runner group 2 is Trent, Harold and Izzy.

Chris watches them go off and turns to the audience. "These guys are so off. Gwen is being held in our jail set, and they're castle idea, there are about 5 castles in the lot."

Meanwhile Gwen is lock up in her cell.

Gwen:_ A part of me really wants that exemption, yet another part of me wants that money to go into the pot._

About 30 minutes has past and running group 1 came to one of the castles.

"Is this it" asked Bridget

"Don't think so," Said Duncan, "she said she can see a tower, look at where the windows are." He pointed to them. "You can't see any from there."

"Hey guys," cried Geoff. "I found a map." He opened it. "Wow, it's a map of the lot."

"Look," Duncan pointed. "There about 5 castles and the all around the lot."

"We should tell the others," said Bridget. She began to call the other groups.

Geoff: _Great just what we need, problems_

~ Helicopter group~

"WHAT!"

"Yeah," said Bridget over the phone, "there are 5 castles."

"So where are they," asked Courtney.

"Well, we're standing beside one now, by the beach. There's one near that cliff. Another one is by an ice cream place, the forth one is near set 55 and the last one is…" a bell ring from the phone.

"Hold on, the other team is calling," said Heather, "good thing this can go four ways." She answered it with Harold on the other line.

"Hey guy, we found a castle near that haunted house, but she's not there."

"So should we just check the other castles then?" asked Courtney

"Don't think so," said Duncan, "I think we should give Gwen a call to give us more of a description where she is."

"No!" Heather shouted. "That'll cost us $2.000."

"She's right," Harold said, "there are only 3 left we just have to go and look."

About an hour later, the helicopter group went to the castle near set 55, while Runner group 1 is at the cliffs castle, and Runner group 2 is not only at the 3rd castle but they also stop to get ice cream. Sadly Gwen was nowhere in those locations.

"So, now what?" asked Heather.

Courtney replied with, "I think Duncan is right, we have to call Gwen."

Heather reached for the phone to call the other groups. "Anything?"

"No" Geoff answered

"Nothing, but a cool cone of rocky road" replied Izzy

"Give me that….. Heather" said Harold, "we've got to call Gwen."

"Alright" yelled Heather as she dialed the number "Gwen."

"Yeah Heather."

"Can you tell us more on where you are" asked Heather

"Um, there's not much, a wall, with wires on top and some mountains. The also a field down below me and." The phone hanged up.

"Wires on the wall, wait didn't we see that last season." Said Duncan

"The jail set!" most of them yelled out.

Duncan:_ It almost seems ridiculous now because she said before she was in a cell._

It's about 30 minutes left when the helicopter group came to the jail set.

"See anything?" asked Heather

"Wait!" Courtney shouted as she looked through the window and spot a cell window with Gwen peering through it. "I found her! Quick tell the others!"

15 minutes to go and the Helicopter group and Runners group 1 is there waiting for the last group so they can free Gwen.

"Where are they?" Heather yelled

"Hang on I'll go and look for them," said Geoff as he ran off

7 minutes past and Runners group 2 came back, but no sign of Geoff anywhere

1 minute to go and Geoff is finally back. They went to go and put the key into the lock. The 1st one didn't work, but the second key did work.

30 seconds and Gwen was standing on the other side of the door with hands in some handcuffs.

"Hurry" Bridget yelled as Trent tries to unlock the cuffs

Chris standing nearby look at his watch "5...4...3...2..."

"WE GOT IT" yelled Trent as Gwen's cuffs came off.

"Congratulations, you just $50.000 in to the pot bringing your total to $219.000. But you did called Gwen twice so that's $4.000 off, that leaves your total to $215.000."

Everyone looked shocked and confused.

"We only called her once!" yelled Duncan.

"Yeah," continued Courtney, "how did we loose $4.000 when we called her once?"

"No, you guys called twice," said Chris

"Sorry guys" everyone looked at Trent, "I called one time just to see how she was doing."

Heather:_ I can't BELIEVE it!_

Geoff:_ Is he MAD!_

Harold:_ I remember Izzy and I telling him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen_

Izzy: _Pretty crazy_

Gwen: _Even I couldn't believe it, who knows, I maybe in a coalition with the mole_

"Ok guys it's nearly lunch time now so hop over to craft services tent," Chris said with a smile as everyone else walked away still staring at Trent.

After lunch the players went back to their trailers to find a note on the boys.

The note says…

"Hey guys, use this time to divide your selves. One who isn't afraid of anything, 3 people who are tough and the rest who feel like having a good time. Then come to set 125 in 20 minutes for your next challenge

~Chris~"

It didn't take long for them to decide who goes where. Soon after the 20 minutes they came to set 125, which looks like a circus tent. Chris was waiting inside with Chief.

"So who is your not afraid person?"

"That'll be me Chris" said Heather as she puts her hand up.

"Alright, and your tough players?"

Duncan, Izzy and Trent put their hands up.

"Ok then, here's the scoop for this challenge. Its divide into 3 parts and each group will have to raise their own money. Heather, your challenge is to get out of a strait jacket."

"That's easy," she said with a smile.

"Really, then you wouldn't mind doing it upside down while hover 25 feet off the ground."

That smile quickly vanished. "WHAT!"

Izzy:_ Why couldn't I do that, it would've be so awesome!_

Chris continued "If you do it, I'll put $10.000 into the pot. Now then, for the tough players, you be doing some stuff professionals do in the circus. Lion taming, wire walking, knife throwing…."

"Fire eating?" asked Izzy.

"Well, I guess not impossible. Anyway if all three of you do your assigned things I'll add $7.000 into the pot. Now, for the good time people. You guys are going to have a good time as clowns."

Gwen: _He wants me to be a clown? Do you honestly see ME as a CLOWN!_

"All you guys have to do is make fools of yourselves and make chief laugh. If you do, I'll put $5.000 into the pot. Now then, if everyone's set, clowns go to make up and discus what to do, tough go to chief and get your assignments. As for you Heather, follow me and lets get you set up."

The clowns went to makeup, and Heather follows Chris outside, while Duncan, Izzy and Trent went to chief.

"Alright you maggets! All of the supreme and dangerous Circus stunts are in this hat. As soon as you pick one get into your proper attire and proper gear. So pick one." He held up a hat some folded up paper inside. Izzy picked 1st.

"Knife throwing! Yes! While wearing a leather Jacket, Cool!"

Next was Trent

"Please don't be mime, please don't be mime, please don't be mime," he picks a paper, "Nice, Juggling while wearing a flashy suit."

Duncan went to pick his assignment. When read it, he didn't look to happy.

"The Trapeze in a body suit!"

Izzy, Trent and Chief broke out laughing.

Duncan:_ I'm Going to be in Tights, That is Not Cool, Man!_

"This is going to be fun," said Chief, "now you guys go and get ready so you have time to go and see Heather."

In 30 minutes everyone is in costume. All the clowns were wearing colorful costumes and make up, (except Gwen who was were black and white make up and suit). Izzy was wearing leather boots and a sandy Grease outfit with a leather jacket. Trent came out with a tux with sparkles on it. When Duncan came out in his body suit, everyone laughed, but no one laughed harder then Courtney. As soon as they were done, everyone headed outside to go and see Heather all ready in a strait jacket do her thing.

"I'm not sure I wanna do this." She said to Chris.

"Let's make this interesting then," said Chris, "If you can do this under a minute, you'll earn yourself an exemption."

"Let's do it!"

She went and got set up and after a few minutes she was upside down in the air.

"Are you ready Heather?"

"Sort of..."

"And Go!"

She struggled a bit for the first few seconds, but a soon as the minute had passed the suit was off.

"Nice effort Heather," said Chris, "You may not get out of that in a minute, but you earned your team $10.000 for the pot. Off to the tent for the rest of the challenge."

They went into the tent and got started with the tough players test. Izzy aced the knife throwing, Duncan also did well on the Trapeze, but Trent wasn't really good at juggling. So that group only raised $14.000 for the pot.

Then it was time for the clowns. They did everything to try to make Chief laugh. Throwing pies at each other, slipping on banana peels, telling really bad jokes, but nothing was working. Finally time is up and clowns didn't earn anything.

Chris came up to the groups. "Well that was disappointing, looks like you only got $24.000 bringing your total to $239.000. Now get out of those clothes and prepare for the Quiz.

~Quiz time~

"Ok, for all of you at home, here's how the quiz works. There are 10 questions about the mole. The person who gets the most questions wrong will be executed and will leave the game, and they can't come back. EVER!"

Question 1

Is the Mole Male or Female?

A) Male

B) Female

Question 2

What time did the Mole get out of his/her trailer?

A) 2:30 am

B) 7:30 am

Question 3

In the Finding Gwen challenge what group was the Mole in?

A) Helicopter

B) Runners group 1

C) Runners group 2

D) The Mole was in the cell

Question 4

Did the Mole use the phone to call Gwen?

A) Yes

B) No

Question 5

In the Circus Challenge what group was the mole in?

A) Not afraid person

B) Tough group

C) Good time Group

Question 6

What Costume was the Mole in?

A) A Strait Jacket

B) In Leather

C) A tux

D) A body Suit

E) A clown outfit

Question7

Did the Mole do their assigned jobs?

A) Yes

B) No

Question 8

Did the Mole wear black and white?

A) Yes

B) No

Question 9

How much money did the Mole earn in the Circus challenge?

A) $0

B) $7.000

C) $10.000

Question 10

Who is the Mole?

A) Bridgette

B) Courtney

C) Duncan

D) Geoff

E) Gwen

F) Harold

G) Heather

H) Izzy

I) Trent

Everyone went to the stage with Chris waiting. "Ok guys, here we are again. This quiz took an interesting turn, because we have a tie." Everyone was shocked. "This is how a tie works, who ever got the lowest time while taking the quiz will leave the game for good. Now you remember how it works, when…"

"When screen turns Green your safe, when it's red your out," Gwen finished. "Can we just get on with it?!"

"Fine then, ruining the suspense. Trent your 1st".

*

*

*

Green

Geoff

*

*

*

Green

Bridget

*

*

*

Red

"Hmph"

"Bridget, sorry, it's your time to go."

Bridget kissed Geoff goodbye and left

Bridget: _It sucks that I have to go, but was a cool experience with Geoff, so good luck Geoff._

4 down 8 left to go see you next time on the TDA Mole.

* * *

**Hey Don't forget about my poll. Vote for the person who you think is the Mole, Poll Ends when we get to the final episode**


	6. Episode 5: Another Ridiculous Task

**This Episode of TDA Mole contains scenes extreme stunts preformed by animated teens. Do not try any of this at home. Seriously, you can get pretty messed up.**

* * *

Last time on TDA Mole: Gwen defiantly seen better days when she got kidnapped and placed in a cell. The rest of the players almost blew it, but manage to break Gwen free. Then it was off to the circus where Duncan, hee, hee, hee. I'm sorry, I just keep cracking up every time I imagine him in that suit Anyway, everyone had a great time at the circus. Everyone except for Bridget, who was the Mole's 4th victim.

Can you figure out? WHO IS THE MOLE?

Is it:

Bridgette? EXECUTED!

Courtney?

DJ? EXECUTED!

Duncan?

Eva? EXECUTED!

Geoff?

Gwen?

Harold?

Heather?

Izzy?

Justin? EXECUTED!

Or Trent?

Who Is the Mole?

Geoff: (Crying) _Bridge, why did you have to go_

Harold:_ Does it strike anyone that almost all the nice players are gone_

Duncan: _Ha, I betcha Geoff is going to fall apart._

Geoff:_ BRIDGET!!!_

It's 6 in the morning and everyone is up just in time to miss the big,

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!!!

Gwen: _Chris is almost predictable now, some of us even have our pillows on our head so we would hit ourselves._

As soon as they heard the beep everyone went outside. Chris was waiting for them.

"Hey there time for you next challenge."

"It's way too early for this," said Heather

"Don't worry, some of you will go back into the trailers shortly, 1st I need 3 volunteers who are early morning birds."

Izzy put her hand up, but everyone else didn't.

"Ok then, Izzy pick two more people."

"Let's have Trent and Courtney."

"Ok then you three come with me, the rest of you go back into the trailers for a bit."

As the rest of the players go back to the trailers, Courtney, Izzy and Trent followed Chris to a box with 3 buttons.

"Before we begin, every pick a button and press it, but don't let go," All three picked and pressed their button. Chris continued, "This challenge is strait forward, do not let go of the button. One of these buttons is an alarm, if it goes off you loose, but if it doesn't in 3 hours you win $10.000. Good luck" Chris walks away leaving the 3 players to wait with their buttons.

* * *

Meanwhile everyone else went back to the trailer with a pile of green envelopes with a note that says "Picked one each and wait outside." As soon as everyone picked one, they headed outside with Chris waiting with a table.

"Ok guys, you challenge is to do what ever the envelope and the dice said to do. In each envelope there's a pleasant task and a not so pleasant task. You roll the dice to determine what your task is and if you do it I'll put $5.000 each. So who wants to go 1st?"

Everyone looked around, and then Geoff put his hand. Then everyone was told to go back to their trailers so they don't know what he'll do.

Soon he was alone with Chris. "Ok man, open the envelope."

Geoff opened it and looked shocked

"Roll 1,2,3, Put a cast on 1 leg

Roll 4,5,6, Put cast on both legs"

"They both aren't pleasant," yelled Geoff.

"Well Roll."

Geoff rolled the dice and it landed on a 4.

"Well Geoff are you going to do it or not?"

* * *

Next up it was Duncan. "Alright Duncan open it up.

He opens the envelope and read it out loud.

Roll 1,2,3, wear handcuffs

Roll 4,5,6, wear a stockade."

He rolled the dice and it landed on a 5.

"I'll do it." He said.

"Now that's the attitude I'm looking for."

* * *

An hour has past and threesome looks really tired and bored.

"Ok I'm done" said Courtney.

"No! Don't let go!" yelled Trent. But it was too late. Courtney let go of hers, but the alarm didn't go off.

Trent:_ What a mole._

Meanwhile other at dice game, Heather was up and she quickly opened her envelope.

"Roll, 1,2,3, eat a egg

Roll 4,5,6, Dress up like a chicken! Are you nuts!"

"Maybe."

She rolled the dice and of course she rolled a 6.

"Well Heather, What's it going to be."

* * *

Next up it was Gwen

"Roll 1,2,3, get a back massage

Roll 4,5,6, get a foot massage, they both sound nice."

"We'll see" said Chris with a sly smile as Gwen rolled 5

"Let's do it".

* * *

The last person to go was Harold.

"Roll 1,2,3, throw the 1st pitch at a baseball game

Roll 4,5,6, get hit with 5 baseballs."

He rolled a 6.

"Whatcha going to do?"

* * *

Time is almost up for the Alarm team.

"We're almost there." Said Trent

"Yeah, almost time for Boom Boom! Ha ha ha ha," said Izzy

"No! No boom boom!"

10 seconds to go. 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2…

"Boom Boom!" Izzy says as she let's go.

"No!"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP

"One second to go," said Trent. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Because it was fun," said Izzy with a smile.

"Come on," said Courtney, "Let's just go back to the trailers."

Trent:_ Why did she do that, I'm almost certain she's the Mole._

They head to the trailers to find no one there. They sat and waited. Geoff came with no casts on his legs and told them what their challenge was.

"and you didn't do it!" Courtney yelled at Geoff.

"Um, guys, a little help here please." They turn to see Duncan wearing a Stockade.

They helped him sit down on a chair. At the same time Heather came back not wearing a chicken outfit. But Gwen came back with sore feet.

"The card said they had to massage my feet. I just didn't know it was going to hurt." She said.

Trent help her sit down while Harold came back saying he was willing to do it, but a ball hit him in the nuts and he dodge the other ones, so it didn't count. By the time he was finished Chris entered.

"Well since only two of actually complete the challenge, you only raised $10.000 bringing your total to $259.000. Off to the tent for some food. Oh, and when you're done, stay where you are for the next challenge."

Soon as the finished they finished their food, all the players wait for Chris to show up. It was 10 minutes later till Chris actually showed up.

"Sorry I'm late, but I found this note on the boy's trailer door. Harold wanna read out loud." He passes the note to Harold.

"You know what they say, those do don't learn of the past are doomed to repeat it. Let's see if you if you can prove me wrong. I doubt it. From The Mole."

Chris took back the letter. "Well this challenge is going to prove that you can remember the past. Here's how it works, I'll be asking you one at a time questions about Total Drama Island, for each one you answer correct I'll add $2.000 to the pot. And you can't cheat by signaling to each other. Right then Trent 1st question, who was the 1st Screaming Gopher to leave the game?"

"That's easy it was Noah" Trent answered

"Correct. Gwen, who won the 1st individual immunity challenge?"

"Leshawna."

"Correct. Harold, who was the 1st one that walked the dock of shame?"

"Ezekiel."

"Wrong." Everyone looked shocked. "If you paid attention you all walk the dock of shame when you were introduced, and Beth was 1st. Next on goes to Courtney, what was the 1st challenge?"

"Jumping off a cliff."

"Is that your answer?"

"Yeah."

"Your wrong then, you forgot about the making a hot tub bit." Courtney slapped herself hard on the forehead. "Geoff, what team won the boot camp challenge?"

"Screaming Gophers."

"Correct. Duncan, which two people were the 1st to kiss?"

"Oh, that one is easy, me and Courtney."

"No, it was Lindsey and Tyler. Izzy, who had their head shaved?"

"Heather."

"Correct, and at last, Heather, who was the last person to survive the Killer bass?"

"Duncan."

"Correct. So that earns you guys $10.000 making your total to $269.000. Now enjoy the rest of the day, cause tonight is quiz night."

~Quiz time~

"Ok, for all of you at home, here's how the quiz works. There are 10 questions about the mole. The person who gets the most questions wrong will be executed and will leave the game, and they can't come back. EVER!"

Question 1

Is the Mole Male or Female?

A) Male

B) Female

Question 2

What challenge did the Mole go to?

A) Alarm Challenge

B) To Do Challenge

Question 3

Did the mole let go of their button?

A) Yes

B) No

C) The mole wasn't in that group.

Question 4

Did the Mole do their assigned tasks?

A) Yes

B) No

C) The mole wasn't in that group.

Question 5

What number did the Mole rolled?

A) 4

B) 5

C) 6

D) The Mole didn't roll the dice

Question 6

When did the Mole answer their question?

A) 1st

B) 2nd

C) 3rd

D) 4th

E) 5th

F) 6th

G) 7th

H) 8th

Question 7

Did the Mole get their question right?

A) Yes

B) No

Question 8

Did the Mole get read the note?

A) Yes

B) No

Question 9

Was the Mole asked to wear something?

A) Yes

B) No

Question 10

Who is the Mole?

A) Courtney

B) Duncan

C) Geoff

D) Gwen

E) Harold

F) Heather

G) Izzy

H) Trent

Everyone went to the stage, and Chris enters with a brief case. "Ok guys, let me just say 1st of all, the mole is getting a little worried that you guys are doing pretty well. So they're pulling out the heavy artillery. In this brief case is $30.000 and it will go the person who leaves the game right now."

Everyone looked at each other with shocked, but Izzy put up her hand. "I'll take it."

Everyone now looked at her. Shocked. She ran, tooked the brief case and ran out of here.

"Wow! Ok then, on to the execution. Remember green your safe, red you're out. Heather your up."

*

*

Green

Duncan

*

*  
Green

Courtney

*

*

Red

"What!"

"Courtney, time to go, and don't bother calling your lawyers cause there no way your coming back."

Courtney:_ Now I'm out! It's no fair._

6 are gone 6 are left tune in to see who wins TDA Mole.

* * *

**Hey Don't forget about my poll. Vote for the person who you think is the Mole, Poll Ends when we get to the final episode**


	7. Episode 6: A Nice day for a Challenge

**This Episode of TDA Mole contains scenes extreme stunts preformed by animated teens. Do not try any of this at home. Seriously, you can get pretty messed up.**

* * *

Last time on TDA Mole: was a disappointment! For the 1st challenge Trent, Izzy and Courtney didn't raise any money, and everyone else wouldn't do anything embarrassing for money. But they recall the past very well. When it came to the quiz there was a bribe, and Izzy didn't hastate to take it. That means, she's out of the game. That includes Courtney is the mole's 5th, er… I mean 6th victim, and she will not file any lawsuits.

So, once again, Can you figure out? WHO IS THE MOLE?

Is it:

Bridgette? EXECUTED!

Courtney? EXECUTED!

DJ? EXECUTED!

Duncan?

Eva? EXECUTED!

Geoff?

Gwen?

Harold?

Heather?

Izzy? BRIBED!

Justin? EXECUTED!

Or Trent?

Who Is the Mole?

Gwen:_ Wow! I didn't see that coming_

Harold:_ I Swear I wasn't responsible this time_

Heather:_ I really thought Izzy was the Mole. Now what am I going to do?_

Duncan:_ Well Courtney had to go sometime. What? I'm not gonna weep all over this like Geoff did._

It around 7 in the morning and everyone actually had some time to go and get breakfast. When they went back to the trailers, Chris was waiting for them.

"Ok guys, ready for your next challenge?" everyone gave him a weird look. "Anyway, I need one person who is tough." As soon as he said that, everyone's finger point to Duncan.

Duncan:_ What am I getting myself into?_

"Next, I need two people who are good at solving problems."

"I am," said Heather.

"No," replied Gwen, "you just cause problems. I pretty good at solving brain teasers though."

"Yeah, so am I," said Harold.

"I vote Gwen and Harold," said Trent. "Who's with me?"

Everyone but Heather put their hand up. Chris continued. "Next, I need someone who is loud." Everyone pointed at Heather. "That leaves Trent and Geoff as the runners. So if you guys follow me to the challenge location, we can get this started."

Everyone followed Chris through a huge garden into a park with a deep pool and a chalkboard.

"Ok guy, this how this challenge works, it's divided into 3 parts. There are 7 hidden Gilded Chris awards in the garden. It's the runners job to go out and find them. Now, you see the chalkboard, there are some flash cards on it with some brain teasers. Gwen and Harold will have to solve each teaser to get coordinates to where the awards are. Then you tell the answer to Heather and using a walkie-talkie she tell the Runners where they are. It's just to make it a little easier. Speaking of which here's a map." He hands over a map of the area. Everything was dividing up in a grid with numbers up to 20 and letters A to M."

"Now guys that was the easy part. Duncan you're keeping time in this game. You going to get into the pool and just float there. If you touch the sides then the game is over."

"That it?" asked Duncan, "It's pretty easy."

Heather:_ Nothing is ever easy on this show._

"Here's the hard part for you," Chris said as he puts a chain on Duncan's neck. As soon as Chris puts it on, Duncan almost fell to his knees. "That chain weighs about a pound. Every time they find a Gilded Chris, we'll add another pound. The points will only count if you bring the awards back here. For each one you bring back, I'll add $5.000, but if you bring all 7 back, I'll put $50.000 to the pot. So everyone, get to your places."

Gwen and Harold went to the chalk board, Heather went to the walkie-talkies, Geoff and Trent just wait there and Duncan stripped down to a bathing suit and dived into the pool.

"By the way Duncan, you can help them solve the problems, but Heather you cannot. Ok then, if everyone's set. Go!" With that Gwen and Harold got started with the 1st brain teaser.

~Question 1~

What number should come next in the following sequence?

4,16,8,32,24,96,88….

A) 300

B) 352

C) 284

D) None of the above

"Well they sure make it easy," said Harold

"I recognize this," said Gwen, "There's a pattern. Look 4x4=16. 8x4=32. 24x4=96. So 88X4 is 352! Heather the answer is B.

"Ok then." Said Heather as she looks at the number and letter for where the award is. As soon as she found it she starts speaking in the walkie-talkie. "Ok guys, the 1st one is at F-6."

Harold:_ I thought it was a little __suspicious that she got the answer that fast. I know she's smart, but she shouldn't be that smart._

As soon as they heard it, Geoff and Trent went off to go and find the award, meanwhile Harold and Gwen start on the next question.

~Question 2~

What doesn't belong? Ice cream, chocolate, cheese, water, or butter"

A) Ice Cream

B) Cheese

C) Water

D) Butter

"I don't know this one," said Gwen.

"What's the question?" asked Duncan.

"What doesn't belong? Ice cream, chocolate, cheese, water, or butter?" said Gwen

"The answer is water because that's the only one that isn't made out of milk."

"You hear that Heather." said Harold. "The answer is C."

"Well write it down."

"We got one" said Geoff over the Walkie-talkie. As soon as he said that Chris came to the pool to put a chain on Duncan. Heather went to the Walkie-talkie tell the two boys that the next location, which is C-9.

~Question 3~

Fill in the blank. "Make a mountain out of a _____ hill."

A) Rats

B) Gopher

C) Mole

D) Rabbit

Harold laughed. "Mole is the answer, so it's C Heather."

"Ok then."

~Question 4~

If some months have 30 days, and others have 31 days. How many months have 28 days?

A) 1

B) 4

C) 8

D) 12

"That's easy," said Harold, "It's 1. So it's A Heather."

"We got the 2nd one." Said Trent over the Walkie-Talkie. Chris came other to put another chain on Duncan.

"Ok then, the next set of directions is L-12." Heather said as Harold and Gwen went on to the 5th problem.

~Question 5~

What famous city has the tallest building?

A) Blanchard, N.D.- KVLY-TV mast

B) Chicago-Sears Tower

C) Toronto - CN Tower

D) Kuala Lumpur- Petronas Twin Towers

"I don't know this one," said Harold. Then, everyone heard a sound from the Walkie-Talkie that Geoff and Trent found another one. Chris put the 3rd chain on Duncan and it weighing him down a lot. Heather gave the two boys their next location. "F- 15."

"Let's think," said Gwen, "I know it's not the Twin Towers, nor the sears tower. Duncan, do you know which is taller, The CN Tower or the KVLY-TV mast."

"I think it's the mast because I heard that the CN Tower isn't the tallest anymore from some guard at juvie."

"So, it's A Heather."

Meanwhile in the Garden, Geoff and Trent were having a hard time finding an award.

"I don't see it," said Geoff, "Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way."

"Or maybe it's a wrong answer," said Trent as he reaches for the Walkie-Talkie.

That news quickly went to Heather. "Guys, they're at 4 now and it's wrong."

Both Gwen and Harold went back to question 4, but are having a little trouble figuring it out.

"I don't get it," said Harold, "There's only one month with 28 days."

'Maybe Duncan can figure this out," said Gwen, "Duncan, how many months have 28 days."

"It's 12, every month has 28 days," he answered

Duncan: _They really should've got it in 2 seconds. Ether their really dumb or one of them is the mole._

Heather quickly told the Runners the next set of numbers and letters. In about 10 seconds they got it and Duncan has another chain put on him. Heather went off to tell the runners the next location, while Gwen and Harold moved on to question number 6.

~Question 6~

Which one of these shows is not on Teletoon?

A) Total Drama Island

B) Storm Hawks

C) 6teen

D) Ben 10

"It's B," said Harold. "I've seen all of those shows on Teletoon, but Storm Hawks is only on YTV."

As soon as he said that, Geoff and Trent found the 5th award. Duncan had another chain put on him and Heather went to do her thing. Meanwhile Gwen and Harold went to solve the last question.

~Question 7~

In the dictionary, what does Hexapod mean?

A) A magic spell

B) A Greek mythology creature

C) A land in India

D) An animal with 6 legs

"Ok, any one read the dictionary lately," asked Harold.

"I thought you would know this Har-nerd," said Duncan.

"Well, why don't you come up and Answer it then?" Harold yelled back

"Boys, quit it!" yelled Heather. "Anyway, they found the 6th one so you two better hurry it up." Harold and Gwen went back to the question while Duncan had another chain on him almost causing him into the water

Harold:_ At least it will shut him up._

"Ok then it's either B or C," said Harold.

"It's neither, the answer is D," said Gwen. "I was quizzed on it not too long ago."

"Your sure?"

"I'm positive. Heather it's D."

Heather told the location of the last award and they quickly found the last award. Now all they have to do is to return to the others before Duncan decides to quit. They about 2/3 there, until…

"Argg!"

"What is it Geoff?" Trent asked.

"Leg cramp."

"Oh, come on Geoff." Trent said as he lifted Geoff up and carried him over to the park where everyone else is with Duncan still in the pool.

"Well done everyone," said Chris. "You've got all of the awards. So that's $50.000 bringing your total to $319.000."

Gwen:_ Finally we actually got a lot of money._

Geoff:_ I was almost afraid that I'll let the team down. But thank goodness that we won Boo-ya._

"So if everyone's done here, it's time for lunch."

Duncan got out of the pool and went with everyone else to lunch. After they went back to trailers where Chris was waiting.

"Ok guys time for the next challenge. Follow me please."

Everyone followed him to a set that looked like the Grauman's Chinese Theatre.

"As you guys can see, a lot of people put their hand and foot prints right in front of the famous Chinese Theater. People like Michael Jackson, Johnny Depp, Brian Froud and Jim Carrey. Your next challenge is to find ether your hand print or your foot print. To make this challenge a little more difficult, your prints are spread out and are under different names. But heres the bright side, find just one of your prints and I'll put in $5.000 each. Here's the bad news though, you guys only have 25 minutes, so get going."

Everyone immediately spread out to find their prints.

10 minutes later no one found any of their prints.

Geoff:_ We check everywhere, and kept putting our hands and feet to see if it's a match, but still, Nothing!_

Harold: _Who knew there were so many star prints._

"Chris, I found my hand print," Heather yelled.

"Great job Heather," said Chris, "That's $5.000 right there. Now you have to stay there until the challenge is over."

Heather's smile quickly fades into a shocked face.

5 minutes later both Trent and Gwen found their foot prints. Meanwhile Heather's knees hurt a lot.

Heather:_ Man, it hurts a lot. OW!_

Only two minutes are left and Duncan finally found his hand print and is on the ground like Heather.

Chris counted down the last couple of seconds. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, times up!"

Duncan got off the ground and Harold help Heather get back on her feet.

"Well since only four of you found your prints, you all earn $20.000 for the pot, which is now $339.000. Now it's time for a break, then some dinner, and after that, it will be the Quiz."

~Quiz time~

"Ok, for all of you at home, here's how the quiz works. There are 10 questions about the mole. The person who gets the most questions wrong will be executed and will leave the game, and they can't NEVER EVER come back!"

Question 1

Is the Mole Male or Female?

A) Male

B) Female

Question 2

In the Garden challenge, what Group was the Mole in?

A) Tough

B) Solving problems

C) Loud person

D) Runners

Question 3

Did the Mole had a partner in the challenge

A) Yes

B) No

Question 4

Did the Mole solve any of the problems?

A) Yes

B) No

Question 5

Did the Mole find a print?

A) Yes

B) No

Question 6

What kind of Print did the Mole find?

A) Hand

B) Foot

C) The Mole didn't find a print

Question 7

Did the Mole go on their knees?

A) Yes

B) No

Question 8

When did the Mole find a print?

A) 10 minutes into the challenge

B) 15 minutes into the challenge

C) A couple of minutes before the challenge ended

D) The Mole didn't find a print

Question 9

Did the Mole earn any money in the finding a print Challenge?

A) Yes

B) No

Question 10

Who is the Mole?

A) Duncan

B) Geoff

C) Gwen

D) Harold

E) Heather

F) Trent

The Players went to the usual stage where Chris was waiting by the screen. "Ok guys, you know the drill, if the screen turns green your safe, but if it turns red, your out. So with that out of the way, Gwen you're first."

*

*

Green

Duncan

*

*  
Green

Trent

*

*

Red.

"Oh man, are you kidding me?"

"Nope, Trent it's time for you to go."

Trent got up, walked for a little bit, then turned around to blow a kiss to Gwen.

Trent:_ Well, I guess it's my time to go. Good luck Gwen, I hope you will win._

7 are gone and 5 are left. tune in to see who wins TDA Mole.

* * *

**Hey Don't forget about my poll. Vote for the person who you think is the Mole, Poll Ends when we get to the final episode**


	8. Episode 7: It’s all for one now!

**This Episode of TDA Mole contains scenes extreme stunts preformed by animated teens. Do not try any of this at home. Seriously, you can get pretty messed up.**

* * *

Last time on TDA Mole: the players actually worked together to make a lot of money. But it also raised suspicion to who the Mole is. Though they did great on the garden challenge, they didn't do so well in finding their own prints. In the end however, it was Trent who became the Mole's 7th victim.

So, once again, Can you figure out? WHO IS THE MOLE?

Is it:

Bridgette? EXECUTED!

Courtney? EXECUTED!

DJ? EXECUTED!

Duncan?

Eva? EXECUTED!

Geoff?

Gwen?

Harold?

Heather?

Izzy? BRIBED!

Justin? EXECUTED!

Or Trent? EXECUTED!

Who Is the Mole?

Gwen:_ Now Trent's gone. That mostly means there are no more coalitions._

Duncan:_ Now it get's down to business._

Geoff:_ The Final Five._

Heather:_ Bring it on boys, and weird Goth Girl_

Harold:_ They don't know who they're dealing with._

Gwen:_ It's all for one now._

Its 4:30 in the morning and the players were sound asleep.

BBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!

"Ok guys wake up. Time for the next challenge." Chief yelled into the megaphone.

Everyone got up and headed outside where Chief was waiting for them. He took the into a school set and lead them into a class room with desks in 5 rows of 5 and Chris sitting in a teachers desk with a blackboard.

"Welcome students," said Chris, "Please take a seat on the far side of the classroom." Everyone sat down. Each of them had a row from them to the front of the class. Also in front of them are a little chalk board and a Mole sticker. "This challenge is called School's out. Basically I'm going to asking some elementary questions, 1 to 6 grade, for each one you get right you'll move one desk closer to the front of the class, but for each one you get wrong, I'll take $2.000 off of $50.000. Who ever gets to the front desk first will secure what ever money is left. By the way there's an exemption in this game." Everyone immediately started to pay attention. "You see those stickers, you can either use it to hold someone back after each question is answered or if you keep the sticker and you're at the front of the classroom you'll get an exemption."

Duncan:_ you're going to see how dumb we are._

"So now we got that out of the way let's begin.

Question one

The earth has how many continents?"

Everyone wrote their answer on their own chalkboard.

"Geoff what did you say?" Chris asked.

"I said 7" said Geoff.

"Correct. Gwen?"

"I also said 7." She said.

"Good job. Harold?"

"7" Harold said.

"Heather?"

"I thought 7, but I wrote 5" Heather said

"Wrong, Duncan?"

He wrote "10."

"That's one of the dumbest answers I've ever head. Ok the Geoff, Gwen and Harold got it right, so you guys can move up a desk, but two of you got it wrong so now that $50.000 goes down to $46.000. Ok the next question.

Question 2

Where would you find the south pole?"

Everyone wrote down their answers

Chris started to receive the answers. "Geoff?"

"I didn't write anything."

"So that's wrong. Gwen?"

"I said Antarctica"

"That's correct. Harold?"

"I thought Antarctica, but I wrote The Arctic"

"Wrong. Heather."

"I said the south of America."

Everyone laughed when she showed it.

"Duncan?"

He wrote 'I don't know, Canada?'

"That's so wrong."

Harold: _The education system has failed us all. Well at least Duncan._

Only Gwen moved up and the total is now $38.000.

"Question three

What is the capital of Alberta?"

Everyone wrote down their answers

"Geoff?"

"Edmonton"

"Correct, Gwen?"

"I also said Edmonton."

"Harold?"

"I wrote down Calgary."

"Wrong. Heather?"

"I didn't write anything."

Harold:_ It's a little __suspicious that heather didn't write down anything for this challenge._

"Duncan?"

"Winnipeg"

"Is that even in Alberta? Ok then…" Heather puts her hand up. "Yes? Do you want to hold someone back?"

"Yes. I want to hold Gwen back," said Heather.

Gwen:_ Somehow, I knew that was going to happen._

So Geoff was the only one able to move up, and the total is now $32.000.

"Question four

What is ¼ of 80?"

Everyone wrote down 20.

"Hey guys," Harold said, "Let's give a hand to Duncan for getting one right." But he was the only one clapping.

As everyone moved up Chris read the next question.

"Question 5

Which two famous explorers began their expedition across the American west in 1804?"

Geoff wrote "Mary-Kate and Ashley". Wrong!

Heather:_ Who in their right mind would pick Mary-Kate and Ashley?_

Gwen wrote "Lewis and Clark." Correct!

Harold also wrote "Lewis and Clark." Correct!

Heather didn't write anything. Wrong!

But everyone laughed at what Duncan wrote down, "Chris Maclean and Chief." SO Wrong!

The total now $26.000 and Gwen used her sticker to hold Harold back while he uses his to hold her back.

Here's where we stand, Gwen and Geoff is two desks away from the front, Harold is 3 desks away and Heather and Duncan are 4. Chris moved on to the next question.

"Question 6

Which famous Canadian ran the Marathon of hope?"

Gwen:_ You've got to be an idiot not to get this one._

Everyone but Geoff said Terry Fox. Geoff said Dennis Rodman bring the total to $24.000. If Gwen get this right she'll win the challenge.

"Question 7

Spell Saskatchewan."

Everyone looked at Chris shocked.

Harold tried to lift the mood by saying, "Does spelling count?" Only Geoff laughed.

Geoff wrote, "Sacaturon."

Gwen wrote, "Saskatawan."

Harold wrote, "Saskatchewan."

Heather wrote, "Saskaturon."

And Duncan wrote nothing.

The total is now $16.000 and Harold has joined Gwen near the front.

"Question 8

How many minutes are in an hour and 30 minutes?

Everyone wrote 90 minutes. Duncan then decides to use his card to hold Harold back and Geoff said that he isn't going to use his. This makes Gwen the winner. "Ok guys," said Chris, "Gwen got up to the front desk and adds $16.000 to the pot, now the total is $355.000. Now then whose up for some breakfast?"

Everyone then left for breakfast. They even had some time to have lunch that day. But when it came time for supper, Chris pulls them out for another Challenge.

They went up the street, pass a couple of sets. A statue of liberty, a big castle, 4 big letter Is, and costume store. Until they came to a casino where Chris took them to a table surrounded by slot machines. On the table were two pairs of 6 sided dice, some paper and a pen.

"Welcome players to your next challenge. This challenge is called, 'Snake Eyes'. One at a time you'll roll both dies and for each number you'll roll, we'll times that by $1.000 and that will be your total. However, if you decide that you raised enough money, you can sit down. If you sit down, the money you raised will count and it will go into the pot. But, there is a down side to the game, if you roll two of the same side, for example both dice said 5, all that money you raised will go down the toilet, and you will have to sit down raising no money into the pot. Also, if you get both dice to face up one, then everyone standing up will loose all of their money and you all sit down. Everyone clear? Good, let's start. Duncan your 1st."

Duncan grabbed the two dice, shakes them and rolled a 5, (a 2 and a 3).

"So that's $5.000?" asked Duncan.

"Yes, Heather, your up." Said Chris.

Heather rolled the dice. She got a 4 and a 3.

"Yes, I got a 7," she said.

Harold was up, and got a 4 and a 1.

Next was Gwen and she got a 6 and a 5.

Last was Geoff and he got a 3 and a 5.

"Ok Duncan your up," said Chris.

"Wait we get to keep going?" asked Duncan.

"Yep, until you all sit down, so Duncan, are you going to roll or what?"

Duncan rolled and it landed on a 4 and a 6, making his total to 15.

Heather's turn, and unfortunately, she rolled two 4s.

"Oh no!" she cried out.

"Sorry Heather, your out," said Chris as Heather sat down on a chair.

Harold rolled a 3 and a 5, brining his total to 13.

Gwen rolled a 4 and a 6, bringing her total to 21. After that she decided to sit down, securing $21.000 for the pot.

It is Geoff's turn now and he rolled a 2 and a 6, this puts him at 16.

It's Duncan's turn again, and he rolled a 5 and a 3, so now he's at 23. He decides to sit down now and now puts $23.000.

Harold's turn for the roll of the dice. He rolled two 1s.

"Oh, No!" Geoff yelled, "Why did you do that?!"

"Don't blame me, blame the stupid dice!" Harold said as he and Geoff take a seat.

"Well then," said Chris, "It seems that Gwen raised $21.000 and Duncan raised $23.000. That brings your total to $44.000 to add to the pot. This brings your pot total to $399.000. Now it's time to go to dinner, then shortly after that, it will be time for the quiz.

~Quiz time~

"Ok, for all of you at home, here's how the quiz works. There are 10 questions about the mole. The person who gets the most questions wrong will be executed and will leave the game, and they can't NEVER EVER come back!"

Question 1

Is the Mole Male or Female?

A) Male

B) Female

Question 2

In 'School's out' when did the Mole answer their questions?

A) 1st

B) 2nd

C) 3rd

D) 4th

E) 5th

Question 3

How many questions did the Mole get right?

A) 7

B) 6

C) 4

D) 3

Question 4

Did the Mole use the hold back card?

A) Yes

B) No

Question 5

In the casino challenge, when did the Mole roll the dice?

A) 1st

B) 2nd

C) 3rd

D) 4th

E) 5th

Question 6

Did the mole roll doubles?

A) Yes

B) No

Question 7

What did the Mole get on their fist roll?

A) 5

B) 7

C) 8

D) 11

Question 8

How much money did the Mole earn in the casino challenge?

A) $0

B) $21.000

C) $23.000

Question 9

Did the Mole roll a Snake Eyes?

A) Yes

B) No

Question 10

Who is the Mole?

A) Duncan

B) Geoff

C) Gwen

D) Harold

E) Heather

As soon as everyone was done with the quiz, they went down to the stage where Chris was waiting for them. "Ok guys, it down to the wire, because we have another tie and the difference in time was 1 second." Everyone was shocked by this news.

Heather:_ This is making me nervous_

"Anyway, let's get this started. Remember if the screen is green, your safe, if it's is red, you must leave the game and never come back. EVER! Heather, your 1st."

*

*  
Green

Duncan

*

*

Green

Geoff

*

*

Red

"I knew it. I messed up on the quiz."

"Yep, and it will cost you. Take the walk bro and leave."

He got up and began to take the walk

Geoff:_ The Mole got me, and they got me good. Good luck everyone._

Well nearing the end people. 8 gone 4 are left. See you next time out who win the TDA Mole.

* * *

**Hey Don't forget about my poll. Vote for the person who you think is the Mole, Poll Ends when we get to the final episode**


	9. Episode 8: What was the fun part?

**This Episode of TDA Mole contains scenes extreme stunts preformed by animated teens. Do not try any of this at home. Seriously, you can get pretty messed up.**

* * *

Last time on TDA Mole: it's was game on for the competitors. They had a night back at school, and Gwen is the only one who looked like she pays attention in school. In the 'Snake eyes' game, again it seems that Duncan and Gwen actually earn any money, while Harold and Heather didn't win any, and poor old Geoff became the Mole's 8th victim.

So, once again, Can you figure out? WHO IS THE MOLE?

Is it:

Bridgette? EXECUTED!

Courtney? EXECUTED!

DJ? EXECUTED!

Duncan?

Eva? EXECUTED!

Geoff? EXECUTED!

Gwen?

Harold?

Heather?

Izzy? BRIBED!

Justin? EXECUTED!

Or Trent? EXECUTED!

Who Is the Mole?

Duncan:_ This game is coming down to the wire, this is the last chance to get to the finals and win the money._

Harold:_ I'm almost there, I'm pretty certain now, I'm going to make it to the end._

Heather:_ I'm really kicking ass in this game and hopefully, I'll get to kick one more to get into the finals._

Gwen:_ I only have to knock out 2 more people to get a lot of money. So guys, bring it on!_

It's now early in the morning, and everyone had an actually good breakfast. After breakfast however, Chris took them to an alleyway for the next challenge.

"Ok guys. First of all, I would like to say well done so far. You all should be very proud of yourselves."

Gwen:_ When Chris is that nice, something is going to go horribly wrong._

"But now, it's time to get serious, fun time is over."

Harold:_ What was the fun part?_

"This challenge is about intelligence, strength and a little bit of luck. In my hand are 4 envelopes and each envelope has a different challenge. 1 is easy, 1 is hard and the other 2 are sort of in the middle. Everyone pick your envelope."

Everyone grabbed one.

"This challenge is called "Chris says" and it is simple, just do what the envelope says to do. So who wants to go first?"

Everyone just stand and looked at each other with a worried look on their faces. That was until Gwen put her hand up. "Let's just get this over with," she said as she was about to open her envelope.

"No wait a minute," Chris said. "This time you don't get to see what it is until you get to the location, so give me the envelope." Gwen gave him the envelope. He opened it. "Ah, this one, boys take her away." As he said that two people grabbed her and put a blindfold on her.

Gwen:_ I know I've got to be use to this by now, but you know I haven't. _

When her blindfold was lifted, she was on a plank on a bridge, as she looks down and sees a deep canyon with a lake at the bottom. Then she notices her feet tied together.

Gwen:_ Please, don't let it be __Bungee jumping, __please, don't let it be __Bungee jumping,__ please, don't let it be __Bungee jumping._

Chris and the other players are on the bridge behind Gwen. "Your next task is to Bungee jump from this bridge into the lake," Chris said.

Gwen:_ Of Course._

"If you do this Gwen, I'll put in $5.000 into the pot."

"Ok then, I'll do it." Gwen said as she goes to the end of the plank.

"Wait," said Chris, "Take this with you and dump it into the lake please." He hands her a piece of meat.

"What's with the piece of meat for?" Harold asked.

"Well someone has to feed our 'pet' down there. Well what are you waiting for Gwen?"

Gwen took a big gulp, held her breath and jumped off the plank. As she was about to hit the water, she notices a fin, a big sharp fin.

Gwen:_ I know that fin._

As fast as possible she threw the meat far away from her as possible. Then a shark jumped out of the water and headed for the meat. As it eats it, Gwen was pulled back up to the bridge. As she gets unhooked Chris came over to congratulate her.

"Well done Gwen, well done. Now, it's someone else's turn. So, who's it going to be?" everyone tries to make no eye contact. "Well, if that's how it's going to be, Gwen you pick."

"I'll pick Heather."

"Alright Heather hand me your envelope." Heather hands it to Chris, when he opens it he starts to laugh really hard.

Heather:_ That can't be a good sign._

"Ok then, boys, take her to the chair." Chris said as the boys grabbed and Blindfolded Heather.

When someone lifted her blindfold, she found herself in a chair in a hair salon. Chris and Chief are standing right behind her.

"Ok Heather, this task is going to be fun. But first of all, how is your hair doing?"

"So far, so good, it's finally coming back nicely," she said as she took off her wig to reveal thick black hair that covered her head.

"Well, prepare to let all that hard work go down the drain. Your task is to get your head shave, if you do I'll add-"

"NO WAY!" She yelled as she jumped out of the chair and ran to the rest of the group.

"Ok then, I guess if Heather doesn't want to do it, she earns no money. So boys, who up?"

As soon as Chris's back was turned, Duncan pushed Harold in front of Chris.

"Thanks for volunteering Harold."

Harold: _Duncan! Gosh! What is with that guy? _

Harold hands his envelope over to Chris. He opens it and told his boys to take Harold to the wall, and just as Harold suspects he was blind folded.

When his blindfold was removed he was standing with his back to the wall and a bunch of guns pointed at him.

"All right Harold, what we have here are a bunch of paint ball guns and their going to be firing at you. All you have to do is last 2 minutes without getting hit by a single paint ball."

"Sounds simple enough."

"All right then, fire away boys."

As if it was on cue, paintballs began firing at Harold. He did a good job in the first minute, but when it was 30 seconds to go, Harold got hit on the head.

"Oh well, another one down," Chris said, "and now last, but not least Duncan." Duncan wasted no time in handing over his envelope. "Boys you know where to take him," and just like the others Duncan was blindfolded.

When they removed the blindfold, he was on a balance beam with some punching bags swinging back and forth. Chris and the gang were on the other side of the beam.

"This task is straight forward, get to the other side of the beam without falling off, got it?"

"Got it!"

He made through most of it, but when he almost made it to the end he fell off. Chris came in front of the group as Duncan goes to join them.

"Gotta say, that was really disappointing. Gwen was the only one that actually raised any money. So if we add $5.000 to your total, so now you have $404.000."

Gwen:_ There's was definitely sabotage in this challenge and every person here can defenitely be the mole. Let's say Heather's the Mole, she quit the challenge in a Nano second. Let's say Harold's the mole, he might've let himself get hit. Let's say Duncan's the Mole, he might've fall on purpose. So was the Mole at work, Yes! I just don't know who it is._

At lunch time, everyone was sitting down and glaring at each other.

Harold:_ It's almost clear now who the Mole is. Now all I have to do is get into the final three._

Gwen: _The thing that worries me the most is that there is only 1 exemption left. Everyone is going to be fighting for it._

Duncan: _Soon it will be time for the most important exemption of the game. Who ever get this one is guarantee a spot in the finale 3. _

Heather: _this next game is the big one, it will tell us who is in the finale 3, hopefully it's gonna be me._

After lunch Chris took them back out for another challenge. They enter a small warehouse with a bit of a course. Chris led them into a hallway with 4 cell doors with the numbers 1 to 4 on them.

"Ok guys, this challenge is called 'Cell out'. Each of you will pick a cell, and then the doors will be locked. Inside each cell is a puzzle known as a doublet puzzle."

Harold: _Yes, I love those puzzles._

"There are two words on the board. You have to change one letter in "cell" to form a new word, and then do the same thing until you get to the word mole. As soon as you're done you'll hand the answers over to me, if you get it right, you door will open and you will be free. Now in the room that we just passed was a paintball obstacle course. There's a sniper's platform, with a paintball gun. The first person that breaks free will be the sniper and that person will have a shot at winning the exemption."

Heather:_ This is just great, ever since I got here, I just wanted to shoot somebody for a long time._

"The rest of you will have to run through the obstacle course without getting hit by a single paintball. Every person that does that, I'll add $15.000 into the pot. But one of the 3 players will carry the game's final exemption. If the sniper hits that player, they earn the exemption and a place in the final 3. So if everyone is clear, get into your cells."

Everyone went into a different cell. Heather's in number 1, Harold is in the 2nd one, while Gwen is in number 3 and Duncan's in number 4.

As soon as Heather got in, she immediately got to work.

Heather:_ I've got to get this fast cause if I don't I can kiss exemption good bye._

Meanwhile, Duncan is having a tougher time then Heather.

"Let's see, Ceal, no, Coll, no Cele. No!" he said.

In cell number 3 Gwen was finding this challenge pretty easy.

"Call, Mall, Male and Mole, that was easy"

She said the words to Chris and he unlocks her cage.

Right beside her cell, Harold is a little frustrated.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said, "someone is out already?"

Harold:_ It was defiantly disappointing, cause I was about to hand in my own answers._

Gwen:_ This is great, Now all I have to do is shoot people and the Exemption is mine._

Well Gwen is now with the sniper rifle and Harold with the answer of Cell, Tell, Tall, Tale, Male, Mole is out and decides to wait for the others.

It's now 5 minutes into the challenge and Heather gives her second attempt.

"Cell, Fell, Fall, Mall, Male, Mole"

As soon as she handed it in, her cell open up and Harold was waiting for her.

"We have a better chance if we all go in," he said and Heather agrees.

15 minutes have past since Heather was out, she and Harold waited what felt like forever for Duncan.

"You think he's working on the puzzle or doing graffiti?" Harold asked.

It took a while but Duncan finally got an answer, Cell, Hell, Hall, Hale, Male, and Mole. Finally Duncan was let out to find Heather and Harold waiting for him.

"Why did you wait for me?" he asked them.

"We'll have a better chance all together then just by ourselves," replied Heather.

As soon as everyone was ready, they are all waiting just outside the door with Gwen waiting for them on the other side with the gun.

"So, who's going in 1st?" Harold asked. With that Duncan pushed Harold into the course. At once Gwen began firing paint balls at him. Harold ran for dear life as he hid behind a block. Soon both Heather and Duncan enter the course.

Duncan:_ It's the perfect system. When Gwen has her eyes on Heather, Harold and I go, when she has her eyes on Harold, Heather and I go, and when she has her eyes on me, both of them go._

It was a good system until Heather got shot, that gave Duncan the edge he needed to get to the other side, but that left Harold to fend for himselfand it's really didn't take long until he got everyone went back to the hallway where Chris was waiting for them.

"First of all well done Duncan, since you are the only one to make it through, you earn $15.000 to the pot making your total to $419.000. Now it's time to find out who had the exemption. What you guys didn't know, was the player that had the exemption was picked based on the number you chose. The cell that had the exemption was number 2. Who was in number 2?"

"I was," Harold said.

"So by hitting Harold, Gwen you earned the game's final exemption."

Gwen:_ I could not be happier, I now have a 50-50 shot at winning this game_

"So guys go and enjoy dinner, cause for one of you it will be your last. After dinner make your way down and start on the Quiz."

~Quiz time~

"Ok, for all of you at home, here's how the quiz works. There are 10 questions about the mole. The person who gets the most questions wrong will be executed and will leave the game, and they can't NEVER EVER come back!"

Question 1

Is the Mole Male or Female?

A) Male

B) Female

Question 2

In "Chris says" challenge when did the Mole do their challenge?

A) 1st

B) 2nd

C) 3rd

D) 4th

Question 3

What was the Mole's task?

A) Getting their hair shaved

B) Balancing on a beam

C) Bungee jump into the lake

D) Not getting hit by a paintball

Question 4

Did the Mole do their task?

A) Yes

B) No

Question 5

In the challenge "Cell out", what was the Mole's cell number?

A) 1

B) 2

C) 3

D) 4

Question 6

When did the Mole get out of their Cell?

A) 1st

B) 2nd

C) 3rd

D) 4th

Question 7

What words did the Mole use for the double it puzzle?

A) Cell, Call, Mall, Male, Mole.

B) Cell, Tell, Tall, Tale, Male, Mole.

C) Cell, Fell, Fall, Mall, Male, Mole.

D) Cell, Hell, Hall, Hale, Male, and Mole.

Question 8

What role did the Mole Play in "cell out"?

A) Sniper

B) Player that got shot

C) Player that made it out.

Question 9

When did the Mole get shot?

A) 1st

B) 2nd

C) The Mole didn't get shot

Question 10

Who is the Mole?

A) Duncan

B) Gwen

C) Harold

D) Heather

When they were done, everyone went to the same old stage with Chris wearing that same old suit. "Well here we are again. So let's get down to it, when the screen is green your safe, red you're out. Harold, we'll start with you."

*

*  
Green

Duncan

*

*

Red

"Knew it."

"Duncan I'm sorry, it's time for you to go."

Duncan got up and walked the walk of shame smiling.

Duncan:_ Wow for a moment in this game I didn't think I would go this far. My hope now is that Gwen would win. So good luck Gwen._

"So now we are down to the finale 3." said Chris. "Gwen, are you the Mole?"

"No"

Gwen:_ Wow, I made it again, only this time I'm here to win._

"Harold, are you the Mole?"

"No I'm not the Mole."

Harold:_ This man and two hot girls are the finale 3, too bad one of them is the Mole and I have to beat the other one._

"Heather?"

"No way I'm the Mole."

Heather:_ It's time to put my game face on and win a lot of money._

"Well one of you is lying"

8 gone 3 are left. See you at the final quiz one is the TDA Mole.

* * *

**Hey Don't forget about my poll. Vote for the person who you think is the Mole, Poll Ends when we get to the final episode**


	10. Episode 9: Finale 3

**This Episode of TDA Mole contains scenes extreme stunts preformed by animated teens. Do not try any of this at home. Seriously, you can get pretty messed up.**

* * *

Last time on TDA Mole: Everyone was fighting hard and rough to get into the final 3, but there was still plenty of time to sabotage. A lot of people sabotage in "Chris says" and not a lot of people did any better in "Cell out". Even though all that madness, there's no rest for the warily, as Gwen earns the games final exemption and Duncan became the Mole's next victim. That brings us to our final 3. There's Gwen, The cool Goth loner. Heather, the big queen of mean, and Harold, the geeky nerd. We are nearing the end people.

So, once again, Can you figure out? WHO IS THE MOLE?

Is it:

Bridgette? EXECUTED!

Courtney? EXECUTED!

DJ? EXECUTED!

Duncan? EXECUTED!

Eva? EXECUTED!

Geoff? EXECUTED!

Gwen?

Harold?

Heather?

Izzy? BRIBED!

Justin? EXECUTED!

Or Trent? EXECUTED!

Who Is the Mole?

Gwen:_ Thank god I had that last exemption, now I have to get through one more quiz to win a lot of money._

Harold:_ Yes, I made it, and this time I'm going all the way._

Heather: _I knew I would make it to the end, they might as well give me the money now, I mean come on, I think we all know who's gonna win._

Last night after Duncan's departure, the players celebrated for making it to final 3. A celebration that lasted most of the night. In morning everyone was really tired. When they all went to breakfast, Chris came to drag them to another challenge.

They came to the craft services tent with a bunch of cards out on one table and another set of cards on the other table.

"Ok guys," said Chris, "This challenge is call "Whose line is it anyway," and no! This has no relation to the TV show. For this challenge you have 10 cards that have a quote from a famous movie. Basically you have to figure out what quote came from which movie. If you know the answer put that quote with the movie it came from. Now keep this in mind there's more quotes then you need. For each one you get right, I'll put in $2.500 into the pot. Ok you've got 5 minutes so get to it."

As soon as Chris said that, the players immediately got started. They decide to split up and look at the cards separately to save time. Gwen decide to look at the movie titles 1st to see what is there, while Heather and Harold looked at the quotes cards 1st.

As soon as Gwen was done scanning, she found her 1st quote, "'You can't handle the truth!' that is so 'A few good man,'" she said as she puts the quote to the movie title. She looked over and Heather was right beside her looking for a title.

"I can't find it," Heather said.

"Let me see," said Gwen. She looked at the card, 'You're gonna need a bigger boat.'

"That's Jaws and it's not here," said Gwen sounding a little angry, "remember what Chris said, there's more quotes then there are movies. Try again."

Heather went and put the quote back on the table. Meanwhile HaroldM found the quote "Gentlemen, you can't fight in here! This is the WAR Room!" from the movie Dr. Strangelove and put it down to the title.

Gwen also found another one, 'Nobody puts 'Baby' in a corner.' from 'Dirty Dancing.'

Gwen:_ I knew that quote because my Mom made me watch that movie and the play and it was one of the only good bits of the whole thing._

Meanwhile Heather went back to the title table with another quote, 'There's no place like home.'

Heather: _I know that's 'The wizard of Oz' but I just can't find it._

While Heather searches for something that isn't there, Gwen put down 'Carpe diem. Seize the day, boys. Make your lives extraordinary.' from 'Dead Poets Society' and Harold found another quote, 'May the force be with you.'

Harold:_ Who would not know that one._

He quickly found 'Star wars' and Gwen found 'Harry potter' for 'Expelliarmus!' and Heather gave up finding her quote and move on to another one.

"Let me see," she said, "'I'll be back.' What?"

Heather: _'I'll be back'? That can be anything!_

While Heather tries to figure it out, Gwen picked up the one Heather had before and immediately ripped it up.

Gwen:_ Why did she put back one that wasn't there, is she the mole?_

She went back to get another quote, Harold put another quote down, 'Houston, we have a problem.' from 'Apollo 13.' He looked over at Heather who was still having trouble.

"What are you looking for?" he asks Heather.

"'I'll be back', but I don't who said it." She said.

"You've got be kidding me!"

"What?"

"It's from Terminator!" With that he grabbed her paper and put it where the title is and went back to the table.

30 seconds to go and Gwen found another one. 'Next Saturday night, we're sending you back to the future!' from 'Back to the future', Haroldo found 'I feel the need—the need for speed!' from 'Top Gun', and Heather finally found one, the last one. 'Bond, James Bond.' from 'James Bond'.

Harold:_ You got James Bond yet you don't know Terminator, she needs to stop watching Chick Flicks. _

Chris came back to the tent, "Time's up let's see what you have." He went over to the movie table. "Well I'm impress, you got all ten, which means I'll add $25.000 bringing your total to $444.000. Out of curiosity, how many did you each get?"

"I got 5" said Gwen.

"4" said Harold

Heather just said "2"

"You mean one!" said Harold. "I had to put down one you couldn't find!"

"Well I did found it then, didn't I?"

"No you didn't!"

"Alright then," said Chris, "I just leave you guys to enjoy your breakfast and then meet me outside for your final challenge."

So that's what they did, although they really didn't enjoy their breakfast. As soon as they were done, they went outside to see Chris with a small yellow bus. He asked them to put on blindfolds and to go inside the bus.

Gwen:_ I don't what we going to have to do, I don't know where we're going, but I know one thing, I'm getting sick and tired of this._

Harold:_ this is it, the last challenge, I'm thinking it's going to be something big._

Heather:_ I don't care what the challenge is, all I really caring about is winning._

When they removed the blindfolds, the bright sun almost blinded them. When it finally cleared up they notice they are in a parking lot.

"Hey guys."

They all turned around to see Chris in front of 3 cars and right behind them is the CN Tower.

"So, as you can guess, we are no longer in the film lot, we are in the downtown Toronto and this is the setting for your finale challenge called, "3 way trip." Here's how it works, you each have one of these envelopes that contain are 3 different sets of clues, a map and a cell phone. When I say go you read the 1st clue and figure out the answer. Keep in mind the answer is a location somewhere in the area. Once you figure out the location, call me with your answer. As soon as you do that, I'll give you a task of what to do in that location and those cars right behind me will take you to that location. When you finish the 3rd task and I'll send you a picture of your final location."

Heather:_ that sounds too simple, there's has to be a catch._

"Now the fun part, whoever gets there 1st will have a choice. Either to put $55.000 into the pot or to view a bit of a file on the Mole giving them maybe a advantage in the final quiz."

Gwen:_ Wow, this challenge is huge, I have to win it no matter what!_

"Oh yeah, one more thing. You can't anybody for directions or for help. If you do the consequences will be bad. Ok, if everyone's ready, let's Go!"

The players all spread out and began reading their 1st clue.

Harold's clue says ~ Superman, Joker, Star Wars and Mario can all be found in one place.

"Oh that one is easy, I go to that place a lot," he said. He got the phone and told Chris it was the silver snail.

"Your correct, now you must go there and take a picture of yourself with Joker and Harley Quinn painting." With that, Harold left.

Meanwhile Gwen knew instantly the answer to her 1st clue ~ this building is the largest place of world culture and natural history in Canada.

"Chris, it's the ROM, the Royal Ontario Museum." She said.

"You are correct, here's your task, go inside and take a picture of yourself with the t-rex."

"Ok" and with that she left leaving Heather with her clue ~ Her royal majesty visit these lands, and also played on the slide and sandbox.

"It wouldn't have to be Queen's park, would it?" she asked.

"Yes it is, now all you have to do is go there and take a picture of yourself with the George brown statue."

At the time she left, Gwen made it to her location, and quickly found the T rex skeleton. She asked someone to take her picture with the T Rex. When they took it, Gwen sends the picture to Chris, and he oks it. After that she moved on to her next clue ~ With Szechuan, Hunan and Peking cuisine no wonder they food is really good.

"Is it the Spring Roll Restaurant?" Gwen asked.

"No it is not." Chris replied

"Then it has to be the Spadina Garden Restaurant."

"That's correct, here's what you got to do, you have to go in and take a picture of yourself eating Hot Spicy Chicken Wings."

"Ok then." She said

After Gwen left, Harold sent in his picture of himself and the painting, Chris OKs it and Haroldl moved on with his next Clue -Go Here. 登打士西街.

Harold: _Well that narrows it down to a thousand choices._

So He did the only thing he could do, he asked someone what that place is. He asked about 5 people until he got his answer.

"Is it Queen Street west Chris?"

"Yes, here's your task, go to Big Stan's Gourmet Burger and take a picture of yourself eating a burger."

"Sure thing."

Shortly after that Heather sent in her photo and got to her second clue- This is idea place for tourists to go shopping.

Heather:_ If I don't get this one, I'm going to feel like a total Idiot._

"Is it the Eaton Centre?"

"Yep, now you have to go there and take a picture of yourself eating some sushi from Edo Japan."

With that she left. Shortly after that, Gwen sends in her picture off her mouth almost being burned.

Gwen: _Mom, if you're watching this, don't ever serve me hot spicy wings ever again._

Soon she went on with her third clue- the Wales sing a beautiful song, and in this place you can hear their golden song.

"That has to be the Princess of Wales Theater."

"Here's your last task, you will go on stage and someone has to take a picture of you in a Maria costume."

"Great."

Gwen:_ I really hate that play!_

When she left Harold took his picture and send it in. then he moved on with his last clue- this isn't just a video store it also packed with 49,539 screaming fans.

"Looks like it's the Roger Center"

"Here's your task, go there and ask a person to take a picture of you throwing the first pitch of the game."

"Sweet!"

He then left and another picture came in. it was Heather eating sushi. Before she went to her last clue, Chris gave her a call.

"Heather, it's wrong."

"What do you mean wrong?! It's me eating sushi!"

"I said get it from Edo Japan, not Sushi-Q."

Heather: _I'm not an idiot! I just like Sushi-Q better._

She went to try again. But before she goes, Chris got 2 pictures at almost the exactly the same time. So Chris gave a call for the first one.

"Congratulations Harolde, now I'll send you a picture of your last location." It took a while but Harold got the picture. It was a big Farris wheel in front of some weird buildings

"So I have to go to the CNE Nice!" With that he left and Chris sent Gwen her picture.

"Oh my god, The CNE" she said and left.

While Heather is still looking for Edo Japan, Gwen and Harold goes to the CNE also known as The Exhibition where they have to meet Chris at the finish line (the Farris wheel)

Both Harold and Gwen arrived at the same time and made their way to the big Farris wheel but Gwen stopped half way and went in a totally different direction.

Harold:_ Oh well it's her lost._

He made it to the Giant wheel but there was no Chris. Mean while Gwen made her way to a different Farris wheel, the one in the kiddie section. Chris was waiting there.

"Congratulations Gwen you made it here first."

Gwen:_ I made there first, I'm just shock._

"Now we just have to wait for the other two. Then you have to make your decision."

Gwen:_ Now I have to choose to ether view the Mole's file which may or may not have information on the Mole or to put $55.000 which is a lot of money._

It took a while but both Harold and Heather came to the Farris wheel.

"Well now that everyone's here, Gwen, what will it be? $55.000 of the Mole's file?"

"I'll go for the money."

"Alright then, $55.000 goes into the pot making your grand total to $499.00, but we have a problem, one of you asked for help so I'm going to deduct $5.000 bringing your total to $494.000. Now suite up and prepare for the final quiz."

Harold: _this got my closer to being an almost five thousand dolleraire so now the journey is over it's time to start the big finale._

Gwen: _so, hopefully I'm on the right track and hopefully I will win_

Heather: _20 questions separate me from $494.000. Don't wish me luck because I already know I'm going to win._

~Quiz time~

"Ok, for all of you at home, here's how the finale quiz works. There are 20 questions about the mole. The person who gets the most questions wrong will be the last one being executed and who ever gets the most will be the winner of $494.000. So with out delay, let the finale quiz begin."

Question 1

Is the Mole Male or Female?

A) Male

B) Female

Question 2

On the Journals, is the Mole's number odd or even?

A) Odd

B) Even

Question 3

What does the Mole wear on his/her head?

A) A Wig

B) Glasses

C) Nothing

Question 4

In Race to the summit what group was the Mole in?

A) Explorers

B) Up hill Battle

Question 5

In remember the sleigh ride challenge what group was the Mole in?

A) Can't trust group

B) Trust blindly group.

Question 6

Who was the Mole partnered with in the sled challenge?

A) Bridgette

B) Courtney

C) DJ

D) Duncan

E) Geoff

F) Gwen

G) Harold

H) Heather

I) Izzy

J) Trent

Question 7

In the Finding Gwen challenge what group was the Mole in?

A) Helicopter

B) Runners group 1

C) Runners group 2

D) The Mole was in the cell

Question 8

What Costume was the Mole in?

A) A Strait Jacket

B) In Leather

C) A tux

D) A body Suit

E) A clown outfit

Question 9

In the Garden challenge, what Group was the Mole in?

A) Tough

B) Solving problems

C) Loud person

D) Runners

Question 10

In 'School's out' when did the Mole answer their questions?

A) 1st

B) 2nd

C) 3rd

D) 4th

E) 5th

In the casino challenge, what did the Mole get on their fist roll?

A) 5

B) 7

C) 8

D) 11

Question 11

In "Chris says" What was the Mole's task?

A) Getting their hair shaved

B) Balancing on a beam

C) Bungee jump into the lake

D) Not getting hit by a paintball

Question 12

In the challenge "Cell out", what was the Mole's cell number?

A) 1

B) 2

C) 3

D) 4

Question 13

What role did the Mole Play in "cell out"?

A) Sniper

B) Player that got shot

C) Player that made it out.

Question 14

In "Whose line is it anyway" what was the Mole's 1st quote?

A) You can't handle the truth!

B) You're gonna need a bigger boat

C) Gentlemen, you can't fight in here! This is the WAR Room!

Question 15

How many quotes did the Mole find?

A) 5

B) 4

C) 1

Question 16

In "3 way trip" what did the Mole have to eat?

A) Spicy wings

B) A Hamburger

C) Sushi

Question 17

In "3 way trip" where was the Mole's last location?

A) Princess of Wales Theater

B) Rogers center

C) Never got there.

Question 18

What Color are the Mole's clothes?

A) Black, Blue and Green

B) Blue, pink and green

C) Red, Black and Green

Question 19

When was the Mole eliminated in total drama island?

A) 13th

B) 20th

C) 21st

Question 20

Who is the Mole?

A) Gwen

B) Harold

C) Heather

Now you have to wait for the big finale where we revile who wins and who is the TDA Mole, see you there!

* * *

**Hey Don't forget about my poll. Vote for the person who you think is the Mole, Poll Ends when we get to the final episode**


	11. Finale: Who is the TDA Mole

* * *

This Episode of TDA Mole contains scenes extreme stunts preformed by animated teens. Do not try any of this at home. Seriously, you can get pretty messed up.

This season on TDA Mole: 10 contestants from Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action were gather together to win up to half a million dollars. But one of them is just here to sabotage. The rest of the contestants have to figure out who is the mole and win the money. At the beginning, they all struggle to get money and they struggle to trust one another. One by one, players were quickly executed, not any wiser to the identity of the Mole. Now we are down to the finale three, Gwen, Harold, and Heather. Today, on the stage of what used to be Geoff's and Bridgette talk show, we'll find out who wins $494.000 and to answer the question, who is the TDA Mole?

So, for the finale time, WHO IS THE MOLE?

Is it:

Bridgette? EXECUTED!

Courtney? EXECUTED!

DJ? EXECUTED!

Duncan? EXECUTED!

Eva? EXECUTED!

Geoff? EXECUTED!

Gwen?

Harold?

Heather?

Izzy? BRIBED!

Justin? EXECUTED!

Or Trent? EXECUTED!

Who Is the Mole?

Lights go up and Chris walks out on to the stage

"Welcome everyone to the finale of the TDA mole!" he said and everyone in the audience cheered. "Tonight, we'll find out who has won $494.000 and who the Mole is. We'll also view some never before seen footage and lend you in on some hidden clues in each episode to the identity of the mole. But first let me introduce some people on the benches over there. Here are the executed players…

Justin!

Justin:_ It's sad to see that I'm the 1st one gone, but good luck to everyone and take that Mole down._

Eva!

Eva:_ Looks like the Mole got me, I'm just glad I wasn't the 1st one gone, but in the end the Mole will go down._

DJ

DJ:_ I'm not too sure if it was my fault of chiefs fault I'm leaving, but matters is that I'm going._

Bridgette

Bridgette: _It sucks that I have to go, but was a cool experience with Geoff, so good luck Geoff._

Izzy!

_Bribe!_

Courtney!

Courtney:_ Now I'm out! It's no fair._

Trent!

Trent:_ Well, I guess it's my time to go. Good luck Gwen, I hope you will win._

Geoff!

Geoff:_ The Mole got me, and they got me good. Good luck everyone._

And last and least Duncan!"

Duncan:_ Wow for a moment in this game I didn't think I would go this far. My hope now is that Gwen would win. So good luck Gwen._

Chris walks over to everyone sitting on the benches.

"Hey guys, long time no see. Before we get to you guys, the other three players, Gwen Harold and Heather are waiting behind those three doors." He point to three doors on the other side of the stage. "Before we find out who the mole let's look back at each player and their moments of sabotaged." He pointed to the big screen over the stage and it began to roll the footage.

_Each of the players had some sabotage moments:_

_~Heather~_

_One of Heather moments misleading DJ in remember the sleigh ride_

With that Heather and DJ were off.

She started off fast "L, so that was L,"

"Again?"

*

"so the Letters are L, L, T, A, O, E, R, and D."

"You only got ONE RIGHT!" Chief yelled so hard and loud he nearly blew DJ over.

Duncan:_ Every one knew it was impossible to get one out of nine letters_

_That was not all Heather did, in Who's line is it any challenge she put a wrong answer back in._

"I can't find it," Heather said.

"Let me see," said Gwen. She looked at the card, 'You're gonna need a bigger boat.'

"That's Jaws and it's not here," said Gwen sounding a little angry, "remember what Chris said, there's more quotes then there are movies. Try again."

Heather went and put the quote back on the table

*

Gwen picked up the one Heather had before and immediately ripped it up.

Gwen:_ Why did she put back one that wasn't there, is she the mole?_

_~Harold~_

_Harold had a lot of suspicious behavior. In the garden challenge he gave them the wrong answer._

~Question 4~

If some months have 30 days, and others have 31 days. How many months have 28 days?

A) 1

B) 4

C) 8

D) 12

"That's easy," said Harold, "It's 1. So it's A Heather."

_But he got it way wrong_

Duncan: _They really should've got it in 2 seconds. Ether their really dumb or one of them is the mole._

_And in 3 way trip he broke the rules by asking people for help._

Harold moved on with his next Clue -Go Here. 登打士西街.

Harold: _Well that narrows it down to a thousand choices._

So He did the only thing he could do, he asked someone what that place is. He asked about 5 people until he got his answer.

"Is it Queen Street west Chris?"

*

"Alright then, $55.000 goes into the pot making your grand total to $499.00, but we have a problem, one of you asked for help so I'm going to deduct $5.000 bringing your total to $494.000.

_~Gwen~_

_Her mole activity was mostly thinking about herself instead of the team. An example is in the race to the summit challenge she and Trent only thought of themselves and earning the exemptions._

Gwen:_ I'll feel bad if we don't get the money, but for a chance for the exemption. That I can deal with._

*

Soon everyone in the house was leaving and head to the gondola station. And after 15 minutes made it to the finish line with Chris, Gwen and Trent waiting for them.

"Sorry guys, but as you can see Gwen and Trent made it here before you so no money goes into the pot and they both earned an exemption."

Bridgette:_ $35.000, out the window and making our chances of being executed a lot greater._

_And in Cell out, she only thinking of that last exemption then putting any money into the pot._

Gwen:_ This is great, Now all I have to do is shoot people and the Exemption is mine._

_*_

Heather got shot, that gave Duncan the edge he needed to get to the other side, but that left Harold to fend for himself and it's really didn't take long until he got everyone went back to the hallway where Chris was waiting for them.

"First of all well done Duncan, since you are the only one to make it through, you earn $15.000 to the pot making your total to $419.000. Now it's time to find out who had the exemption. What you guys didn't know, was the player that had the exemption was picked based on the number you chose. The cell that had the exemption was number 2. Who was in number 2?"

"I was," Harold said.

"So by hitting Harold, Gwen you earned the game's final exemption."

Gwen:_ I could not be happier, I now have a 50-50 shot at winning this game_

"So before we find out the winner and the Mole, guys let's get your opinion, so raise your hand if you think Gwen is the Mole?"

Courtney was the only one who raised her hand.

"Ok, who thinks Harold is the Mole?"

Duncan, Geoff, DJ and Bridgette had their hands up.

"That means the rest of you thinks Heather is the Mole."

Eva, Justin, Izzy, and Trent nodded.

"Courtney, why do you think Gwen is the Mole?"

"Because I know she's not a team player and could use her dark attitude to her advantage." she said.

"Duncan, the last one in the final 4, so why do you think Harold's the Mole?"

"I just notice he's messing up a lot more then usual." he said.

"Let's see, umm, Trent why do you think Heather is the Mole?"

"Basically she's evil and just plain mean." he said.

"Ok then let's see about our local readers, there was a poll on the author's page and here are the results:

Gwen-17%

Harold-53%

Heather-30%

"So now it's time to find out who has won the $494.000. That is the person who scored the highest on the quiz. Each finalist is behind one of the doors. Inside each door are a slot and a card when I say now they will put their card in their slot and only the winner's door will open. Is everyone ready?"

Everyone cheers yes!

"Ok the finalists…..Now!"

It took a while but the door on the left opened up and a thick black curtain is behind the door.

Only a few seconds passed, but it felt longer for everyone, waiting for any signs of movement

"Everyone, this is the winner of the TDA Mole!"

Within seconds a happy Goth jumped out of her door and almost fell of the stage.

Everyone rose to their feet and began ether clapping or cheering for her.

Gwen had won!

* * *

Trent ran over to her and lifted her up into the air.

"Ok Trent go right back to your seat." Trent did what Chris told him. "Gwen you've got to be feeling good right about now right?"

"Oh, yes Chris, it's really overwhelming. I still can't believe I won."

"But now, here's the next part everyone been waiting for. Finding out who is the TDA Mole. Gwen knock on the door of the Mole and their door will open."

Gwen went to the door in the middle door and knocked on it 3 times. The door opens and there's a black curtain hiding the person.

"Mole, reveal yourself."

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, having the feeling of suspense every second.

Then the Mole stepped out and everyone screamed and laughed, looking the boy who sabotaged all of them.

Harold is the Mole!

* * *

People were really surprised that Harold is the Mole. He and Gwen went to take a seat and Heather came out of her door and sat right beside them.

"Well Heather, I'm sorry to say but you are the Mole's… or should I say Harold's last victim."

"Chris!" she said. "I don't being the last one executed, by why Harold, why did you pick Harold to be the Mole."

"We just drew a name out of a hat to pick who the Mole is. But right now let's take a look back to the beginning and see what Gwen could see, that the others didn't."

* * *

_At the start of the game, Gwen was more then determined to win_.

Gwen: _I just have a real need to win. I got far in Total Drama Island, but not so well in Total Drama Action. But just have a need this time to win._

_Her strategy is to form a coalition, and luckily she found the perfect partner, Trent, the only one she could trust._

_Together they decided to target Izzy and they also kept very detailed notes in their journals._

Gwen:_ it helps when you're a drawer to look for detail._

_But at episode 4, Bridgette also targeted Izzy. _

Everyone went to the stage with Chris waiting. "Ok guys, here we are again. This quiz took an interesting turn, because we have a tie." Everyone was shocked. "This is how a tie works, who ever got the lowest time while taking the quiz will leave the game for good."

_If it wasn't for the time, Gwen would've been executed. But she got lucky._

_But she still targeted Izzy. But then on episode 5, Izzy left the game, leaving Gwen and Trent without a suspect. They decided to check their journals again. They decided to target the people who've been messing up the most._

"You do know I have to target you now." Gwen said.

"Why?" he asked

"Cause you called me in I was in the cell"

"I was pushed to call you"

"What do you mean?"

"Both Harold and Izzy persuade me to call you."

"Then we should focus on Harold and Geoff then."

"Ok"

_And that's what they did. But on episode 6 while Gwen focus on Harold, Trent focus on Geoff. That led him to his execution and leaving Gwen with out a partner._

_In the next episode. Gwen had to deal without her partner as she balances between Harold and Geoff._

Gwen:_ When I think it's Harold, Geoff' screws up, When I thought it's him, Harold screws up. What am I to do?_

_On that quiz she target Geoff, but thankfully for her both Heather and Geoff focused on her. And Geoff left the game and leaving Gwen with only one suspect, Harold!_

_When the games final exemption was in played, she had to win that exemption incase anyone else thought the mole was Harold. Thank goodness for her that she solved the puzzle before everyone else._

"You've got to be kidding me," Harold said, "someone is out already?"

Gwen:_ This is great, Now all I have to do is shoot people and the Exemption is mine._

_And she had no problem shooting people._

Gwen:_ I especially loved shooting Heather. _

_With exemption in her hand, she was on her way of winning half a million dollars. _

_When it came to the 3 way trip and the Mole's file, she started to worry._

Gwen:_ I have to get that file out of the way so heather won't know the mole is Harold._

_Luckily for her she made to the finish line first and chose to have the money._

Gwen_: It's ether getting information I already knew, or getting a lot of money, really it's no contest what I pick_

_Well her determination and with help of her partner lead her to victory and $419.000._

* * *

"Well Gwen, are you glad you listen to your partner Trent."

"Oh yes," she said, "Well who can ask for a better partner then your own boyfriend." Trent gave her a little hug and a kiss on the check.

"Bridget, you must be beating yourself up for know you were almost there, that one mistake costs you for staying in the game."

"It's nerve-racking. I was tied with the winner! I mean, could I be the winner." she said.

"Well now that we know how Gwen won, time to find out how Harold sabotaged and kept under everyone's radar."

* * *

Harold:_ My name is Harold __Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V__ and I am the Mole._

_As the mole, Harold had an advantage to knowing what the challenge is before everyone else. _

_With that he started sabotaging right from day one._

Harold:_ All I was told was to miss the bag, so that's what I did._

_And that wasn't all he did, in the library challenge he found the other two pages and he put them both into his pocket._

_In episode 2, the night before the Awake-A-Thon challenge, he was told what the challenge was, the night before the challenge._

Harold:_ everyone knew from total drama island that I had a medical condition that kept everyone up, so all I had to do is to act it out and use that as an excuse._

_It keep the boys up almost all night barely fit for the challenge. In the race to the summit challenge he knew where the tickets were, so all he had to do is steer them off course._

Harold:_ my strategy from then on is to be the person who tries to keep the team together, hopefully that keep me under everyone's radar._

_In the 3rd__episode, he was up to no good again. In Remember the sleigh ride challenge, he talked to Izzy pass the finish line, but lucky for him, everyone else paid more attention to Izzy messing up._

_Then for the maze challenge, all he had to do was to get caught._

_Episode 4 came, and so did the Finding Gwen challenge, this had major sabotage. First of all Harold knew where Gwen was being held and told everyone she was being held in a castle, not a cell. And that's not all he done…_

"What's wrong?" Harold asked Trent

"I just wondering how Gwen is doing." he replied.

"Then why don't you just give her a call?"

"No I can't that'll take money away."

"Look Trent, I know stuff like this and it kills a relationship when a man doesn't call his fair maiden."

"Look I…"

"DO IT!"

"All right, all right, "I'm calling her, happy?"

"Very."

_This result in a lost of $2.000 from the pot._

_In episode 5, he basically decided not to do the to do challenge and hit his on nuts to make it believable to the others he was willing to do it._

_Moving on to episode 7, in snake eyes, he was up to his bad self again._

Harold: _I played a lot of board games and I know how to roll the dice. So I just made it rolled on snake eyes._

_This result in a lost of $29.000 in a single dice roll._

_In episode 8, he did a dodge and let himself get hit in Chris says._

_In cell out, he actually had the answer to the puzzle. But Gwen made it out before he did, so he did the next best thing, he got shot._

_In episode 10 it was the final chance for Harold to sabotage, and he didn't waste that opportunity. He asked people to help him in the 3 way trip which made the team loose $5.000 from the pot._

Harold:_ Well, what else would you expect me to do? I am the Mole after all._

_Harold did a great job as the mole, sabotaging almost $50.000 and doing it in a way that kept him almost off of everyone's suspect list._

* * *

As soon as everyone saw that video, Harold got a lot of angry glares.

"You did all of that!" yelled Courtney

"You kept us up all night!" yelled Geoff

"I can't believe you man!" said DJ

"Sorry guys," Harold said, "It's my job."

"Well," said Chris, "Now that you know who is the Mole, this is a special thing. For the people reading, these here are some clues we had lying around for you as hints to who the mole was."

* * *

~Clues~

Intro

_Yes, we had a hidden clue in the intro._

But one of them will be here just to sabotage?

_The question mark ( ? ) singles a person who answers questions, a nerd, and Harold was labeled as the nerd._

Episode 1

_This one should be obvious. It was the mole who found that message in the Library by the mole._

Episode 2

_This clue tells who is going to be in the final 3 by telling the episodes they got kicked off in Total Drama Island_

"Hoped you had a good night's sleep because it's time to move your buts to set 13 please."

_The number 13 is the episode that Harold was voted off total drama island_

After about 27 minutes later.

_27 is the episode when Gwen was voted off._

Over there on set 25 is an old house.

_The episode where Heather was off was 25._

Episode 3

_Remember the letters in the remember the sleigh ride._

L, T, H, A, O, E, D, R, G,

_Take out the T, E, and G and mix the rest and you'll get Harold._

Episode 4

_This clue was at the beginning of the episode_

Bridgette?

Courtney?

DJ? EXECUTED!

Duncan?

Eva? EXECUTED!

Geoff?

_Gwen? _

_Harold? _

_H__eather? _

Izzy?

Justin? EXECUTED!

Or Trent?

_If you notice Gwen, Harold and Heather's names were Italic, it shows they will be in the final 3_

Episode 5

_This clue is kinda like the 1__st__ one. I asked the Mole to read the note from the Mole._

Episode 6

_In the Finding prints challenge, I list some famous people that had their prints printed. One of them was __Brian Froud, he the voice of Harold._

Episode 7

_This little clue is in what the players had to go past to get to the casino challenge._

A statue of liberty, a big castle, 4 big letter Is, and costume store.

_If you notice, 4 big Is are also refers to 4 eyes, which is a nickname for someone who wears glasses. Harold was the only one who wears glasses. _

Episode 8

_If you notice in the other episodes I never mention Harold's name at execution. Until this episode just add a little extra drama, cause it's also the Mole's job to make everyone else nervous._

Episode 9

_This one was weird. We added another letter to Harold's name 4 times_

Meanwhile HaroldM found the quote

Haroldo found 'I feel the need—the need for speed!' from 'Top Gun'

Haroldl moved on with his next Clue

Congratulations Harolde

_Look at it a little closer all of the letters spelled the word Mole and because they were right beside Harold's name this proves he was the mole._

* * *

"So that raps that up, Gwen wins the game and Harold is the Mole, and we'll see if I can convince the author to make a second season of this. Until then, we'll see you later, and have a good day ya!"


End file.
